Once Loved, Twice Broken
by Robluscious
Summary: Watch as Bella takens on 3 hot men and tears apart a friendship. With lots of drinking, lust, road trips, ex's, love and donuts along the way will Bella find the one she wants or is she a lost cause?
1. Chapter 1

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1

Of all God's creatures there is only one that cannot  
be made the slave of the leash. That one is the cat.  
If man could be crossed with the cat, it would improve  
man, but it would deteriorate the cat.

~Mark Twain~

It's the first day of my freshman year in college. It's a new school in a new town, in a completely new state where the only person I know is my mother. This morning I got up earlier than usual to make myself look presentable. I was so busy getting ready I didn't have time to eat breakfast. I drove the fifteen minutes to school, with my stereo blaring, and pulled into the parking lot for students.

As I look through the glass doors of the office I see an old, dark haired receptionist sitting there with a huge smile on her face. I enter the office and she asks if I'm Isabella Swan. I want to correct her and say, "just Bella Swan", but I nod and explain to her that my schedule is missing a few classes, she tells me she will fix it before my first class lets out. On my way to class, noticing I'm the only person in the hallways, my nerves are in full force.

I never really thought what happened next would ever happen, as I arrive at my classroom and walk through the door, my sight fell upon a dark haired man with mysterious green eyes sitting in the corner. He's glaring at me as if he had just seen his life flash before his eyes. My whole entire body froze, I couldn't believe it.

I feel as though I'm looking at my future. I show myself to a seat. As I sit down I gaze to the back of the room where those mysterious eyes meet mine, and I melt into my seat. Throughout those forty five minutes I keepp looking over my shoulder, slightly, to see if he' looking at me, but every time I peek he's looking out the window. The final time I peek his green eyes meet mine and my stomach is filled with butterflies. My first day went by pretty fast, much to my dismay.

As the days of not seeing him turned to weeks, I start to wonder if I'm the cause of the mysterious green eyed man disappearing from the face of the earth, even if I had only seen him for forty five minutes one day.

My days started to drag out, and getting longer and longer, though I had made lots of new friends. After my last class I'm always greeted by my bouncy friend Alice. Every time I turn a corner Alice is there, it's kind of creepy, but comforting now that I know her. Who I find out is the sister of the mysterious green eyes.

One afternoon as we were walking out the doors to the student parking lot Alice gasped!

"Oh shit, Edward Masen!" She says with surprise.

"Would you ladies like to come to a party tonight?" There was the man with the mysterious green eyes. He had a crooked smile on his face

I'm so glad I finally got to hear the name that matched the mysterious green eyes. I couldn't help but stare at how mysterious and sexy he is.

"Hmm … Bella? Earth to Bella!" Alice said, waving her hand in my face.

"Oh… huh, What?" I couldn't think about anything, but how his eyes feel like they're melting me into the ground.

"So this is the beautiful Isabella I have been hearing so much about?"

"Its Bella, thank you very much!" I correct him with a giggly school girl tone.

"Oh she's feisty, I like that!" He says as his crooked smile turns into a full grin.

"We will be there, Edward." Said Alice, "What time?"

He turns toward a group of guys leaning against a barrier who had taken his attention,

"Our house eight pm Alice." he states as he heads towards the group of guys.

I have never seen a man walk so sexually frustrated in my life. As he reached the group he turns around and shots me a quick smile, "Bella cupcake, don't even think of bringing a date, I have plans for you and me!"

As I drive home I can't help but over analyze the last thing he said to me. He has 'plans for the two of us'. He doesn't even know me, and frankly I just found out what his name is.

What could be his plans be?

Now that I know his name I remember hearing rumors about Edward Mason and all his 'lady friends', as they call them. I'm sure not going to end up being one of them. I pull into the parking lot of my apartment building gather all my things and head for the building door. I notice there's a sticky note hanging out of my mail box that reads;

Please stop by the office, you have a package.

Management

I know my mother isn't going to send me anything, and my father, Charlie, isn't speaking to me after what had happened. As I stroll down the hallway I wonder if maybe, just maybe, it's from Jake. I round the corner and see immediately what is sitting on the desk; red roses surrounded by baby's breath in a crystal vase with a small envelope attached.

Victoria the apartment manager came in from the other room and with a snotty look on her face, "Miss Swan these just arrived for you".

"Wow these are beautiful, I can't imagine who they would be from." I feel a little giddy and very curious.

Victoria leans over, grabs the envelope and opens it up. As she did I think to myself whatever is written in that card is no business of hers, but I am sure not going to piss off Victoria. I had seen her pissed before and it was as if the whole world stopped when she was mad. I gently lean over her to see what the card reads:

The desire of the man is for the woman,

but the desire of the woman is for the desire of the man.

There's no signature, and I have no idea who would send me flowers. The quote is one with which I'm not familiar. I thank Victoria, grab the card and the roses and head to my apartment. My mind is completely in awe of who could have sent me these beautiful roses with such a puzzling quote.

I hear the phone ring while, fumbling with the roses and my books, trying to open my door. It must be Alice calling to make sure I'm not going to flake out on her plans of us going to Edward's party tonight. I almost fall over my own feet trying to put down the roses and my books, and get to the phone.

"Hello?"

"What are you wearing tonight? You have to look hot. Do you need me to come over and pick your outfit out?"

I sigh.

"Bella, I'm on my way," was the last thing I heard as Alice hung up the phone.

Since Alice is on her way over I jump in the shower. God I hope she doesn't put me in anything pink!

Ooh, baby don't you know I suffer? Oh, baby can you hear me moan? You caught me... I sing to myself in the shower.

"You're damn right I caught you!" Alice shouted through the closed bathroom door.

"Shit Alice you scared the hell of me," I choke out.

"Hurry up! You have to look like 'sex on the Masen's doorstep'," she giggles as I hear her walk away.

I finish rinsing my hair out and cut off the water. Stepping out into my big electric blue towel and head to my bedroom. When I enter my bedroom, I see that Alice is already skimming through my closet for something for me to wear.

I notice on my chair she has a few pink items slightly hung over the arm. "Alice, NO PINK! What the fuck is sex on Mason's doorstep?" I dry myself off and slip on my comfy shorts and a baby tee 'till Alice decides what I'm going to wear.

Alice turns and points to my comfy outfit. "Why no pink? You're wearing it right now!"

I shrug my shoulders. I like pink but I just don't want to wear pink to Edward's party tonight I thought she would pick something dark and dangerous for me to wear. Whatever it is that she picks out I want it to make him do a double take when I walk into the room. Wait -do I? I do! But all of the rumors! Still, he is so mysterious; the way he had been there one day and then disappeared for a while, just showed right back up again outside of school. What is he, Spiderman?

I giggle to myself as I notice Alice holding out a bright blue satiny dress and a spiked pair of black heels for me to put on. Once I'm dressed she sits me down and pulls half of my hair into a spiral ponytail with a purple blue flower intertwined into one of the spirals. Once she finishes my makeup, we're ready to go. The anticipation I feel in the pit of my stomach is unnerving. To make matters worse, Alice is wearing her pink with black lace dress which is sending the wrong signal for the reason I'm going to the party. I'm going to the party to have fun; not get laid as soon as I step in the door. The reason why Alice has gotten so dressed up for a party at her own house is beyond me! We head out of my apartment towards my car and Alice yanks my arm.

"We're taking mine Bella"

I can't understand why Alice never lets me drive. Maybe it's because I drive like a crazy person.

"Yes, Its because you drive like a crazy person," She says, speaking my thoughts aloud.

"I'm no worse than you are, Alice!" I say as I wink at her.

We climb into her brand new Hamann Ferrari 599 GTB; she's been bragging about the car for the past three weeks, which is the only reason I know what the car is.


	2. Chapter 2

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

On our way out of the city to a nearby town called Snoqualine, I watch the tall office buildings pass by as we cross through the main streets of Seattle. I have never been to Alice's house and I'm curious as to what it looks like. I know it has to be big enough for her two brothers and herself. I didn't realize it was so far away from campus, no wonder she drives a fast car. The drive may be only been ten minutes from Seattle, but it's a good thirty minutes from campus.

As we get closer Alice starts to explain a few things to me about her brother Emmitt and his girlfriend Rose. According to her, they looked like a freak show, but they're really great people, once you 'look past their 'art' as she calls it. Emmitt is like a big burly teddy bear because he's stall and muscular. Rose is lengthy with bleach blonde hair, and she just loves to show off what her mama blessed her with. I always wanted to get my own 'art' but never had the time, or the gonads to do it. One day... maybe.

Alice drove, so fast I didn't notice how dark it had become outside. Once we rounded the mountain side I could barely make out a house higher up. Starting to feel a little car sick from all the curves up the mountain, I'm glad she's finally pulling into a small smoothed driveway. As we approach the gates, I can't believe my eyes, what I see before me is beyond words. She lives in a mansion. The driveway wraps in a complete circle. Once we are in front of the house, large beautiful white pillars lead us up the front steps to their huge, brown framed, glass front doors. Through which any peeping-tom could easily watch every action going on inside.

Alice is already hopping out of the car and over to the front step, in her three inch heels, not noticing my utter awe of her home. I know she's hoping, that blonde guy, Jasper is going to be here tonight.

Finally out of my awed state, I get out of the car, immediately hearing loud music coming from inside the house, I head towards Alice. Who, is impatiently waiting for me at the front door.

She fluffs up my tits and smiles. "Are you ready for this?"

"I was born ready girl!"

She giggles at my sarcasm and opens the front door. Looking around as we walked through the entryway towards the living room, I can't wait to get myself a drink.

"First things first Bella, swig this." Alice says as she hands me a tall shot glass with cherries on it filled to the top with a clear liquor.

"Fuck me...Alice!" Is all I can say, my throat feels like it's on fire, but in a good ass way.

There is a large crowd starting to form around us. I can hear Alice giggling, but I have no clue why.

"Now lick and bite," I hear a voice say.

Not paying any attention to whose abs I'm licking salt off of, I lift my head and immediately bit a lemon in his mouth!

Holy mother fucker of all that is good and evil... it's him!

I licked salt off his rock hard abs! I just bit a lemon directly out of his mouth!

My body feels like it was just struck by a heat wave and every part of me wants him. My hands want to feel his sex hair, my mouth wants his sexy lips, my tits want his hands cupped to them. I have never felt this much intensity towards someone in my life... not even with Jake.

I'm beginning to hyper ventilate when Edward grabs my hand. "Ahhhhhhhhh" I can't control what's coming out of my mouth, but when he touches me it's like electricity is running right through me. I'm numb all over, except in my cooter area. That area is pulsating so fast and hard I don't know if I can control myself any longer.

Before I know it I'm grabbing the collar of his shirt, and roughly pulling his lips to mine. Oh my God, his lips taste like sweet cherries! Oh, how easily we're moving in sync with one another. His wet tongue is sweeping across my lips prying them open to plunge deeper into my mouth. His hand is firmly grasping the back of my neck, just, barely tilting me to one side. Wrapping my arms around him, I can feel the muscles in his back as my nails dig ever so slightly into his shirt.

I am so lost in this dangerous display of hot passion, that I don't notice the giggling coming from beside us...me, not right away. He starts to pull away from me, I want to cling to him like super glue. Finally he's grazing his tongue across my bottom lip, one last time.

Back to earth here I come. I give myself a mila-second to wonder if I am going to be part of the 'Edward Mason' rumors.

Right now, I don't care. I just assaulted him with my lips and in his own home at that. As the moment passes, is seems as if nothing happened.

Looking around Jessica, Alice, and Angela are all oogling over Jasper's arm curls, and how many he's doing, notably showing off for Alice.

A tall beautiful bleach blonde girl with a massive amount of tattoos is walking over to us. This must be Rose I think to myself. She's the only girl in the room with tats outside of the big burly guy standing next to Edward in the corner of the bar.

"Fuck Me! Was that as incredible to do as it was to watch?"

So, I guess not everyone has forgotten about my...our enchanted encounter.

"Dildo! I mean Ditto" I hear next to me as I break out into laughter. That's Alice, always making people laugh with one word.

"We know what's on our lil Alice's mind tonight!" Rose giggles as she points to Jasper.

"Emmitt, babe get your ass over here and meet..." holding her hand up towards me. "Shit...what's your name honey?"

Alice introduces me to Rose. Rose looks over to Emmitt again, and motions for him to come over. I completely understand now why Alice warned me in the car earlier.

Emmitt puts his arm around Rose. "So this is Bella?" and smirks at Edward who has strolled over to us, along with him.

"Nice job, Ed!" Rose winked at him.

I notice he isn't paying any attention to Rose. OMG then it dawns on me! What he said outside of school. Has he been talking about me?

"Bella we came here to party, You're thinking to hard right now." Alice can tell by my face that I'm deep in thought.

So I do the only thing I can think of at that moment. I walk my ass right over to the bar ,grab the first full bottle of liquor I find,and immediately start chugging it.

All you can hear in the background are the Oooohhhhhs and Aaaaahhhhs of people watching me down this bottle of Don Valente Blanco Tequila.

**Edward'sPOV**

I know what I want and I get what I want, Always.

Standing at the bar enjoying the scenery of beautiful women in our house. My eyes flash on her.

Wow, Bella looks edible in her blue dress.

I know I have to have her and I will. One smooth step at a time, I tell myself.

"There she is!" I say to Emmitt, as I point in Bella's direction.

"She's a hot piece of ass, Ed. You really think you can claim her?" Emmett smirks at me.

I am Edward Masen! Of course I can claim her. I've done it a million times before, why not her too. She's no more special then the last hoe I claimed.

"Make your move Ed." Emmitt says as he smacks his hand on my chest.

I walk quietly over to Alice. She is handing Bella her first shot and I am going to be where her salt is.

I unbutton my shirt and sprinkle salt on my stomach, and I follow that by shoving a lemon in my mouth. She is going to be so surprised.

Damn, this is going to be so hot. I don't know if I can control myself.

Here she comes!

Fuck me...her tongue feels so smooth on my abs. I am so fucking hard.

I have to control myself.

It's such a turn on looking down at her while she's licking me. I don't even think she realizes who she is licking.

Oh shit lemon part. This is going to be good.

Ha ha ha, she knows now!

I hear her gasp! Bella looks like she is going to attack me. As if she's the lion and I'm the innocent lamb.

It happens.

She grabs my shirt collar and thrusts herself into me. Kissing me as if her life depends on it. Kissing her is like sucking on white grapes. Her lips are so juicy and sweet.

I feel the bulge in my pants as it's awakened. I want to rip her dress off and bang then hell out of her right now.

I can't think straight, she is making my brain feel like a bowl of melted ice cream. Suddenly I start to hear the giggles coming from around us. I pull away, but not before getting one last taste of her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 3

As I take the empty bottle of tequila from my lips I see Rose and Alice heading over to me. I turn, slam the bottle on the bar and look back to see Rose with a huge smile on her face and one eye brow raised. Alice is giggling and clapping her hands.

Looking at Rose I ask, "What the hell are you so smiley about?"

"You just downed that whole damn bottle!" Rose exclaimed.

"Fuck yeah I did, its a party. So lets fucking party!" I said.

I grab Alice and Rose's hands and walk towards the glass doors that open to a patio area.

"Where are we going, Bella?" Alice asks.

"I'm ready to shake my ass," I say to Alice, as I side bumping her hip with mine.

I hear Rose yell back inside to turn the music up. With the music suddenly louder now, I grab Alice's hand again and start dancing. I know I want to get Edward's attention, and I hope this will do it. Grabbing Rose I sandwich myself in between her and Alice, slowly and seductively moving our bodies together bumping and grinding on one another. For a split second I look back into the house to see if he's watching but he's not anywhere in my sights.

I begin to look away when I notice a guy coming towards me with four glasses and a bottle of what I can only guess it more liquor. He sits the glasses and bottle on the patio table and gestures for us to come over.

"Bella have you met James?" Rose askes.

"Nah, Ummmm...I don't think so," I studder out.

"Rose I don't think Edward..." starts Alice.

Rose snaps out, "Shut up Alice! Its not like she's with Edward."

"Ladies ladies, I just wanted to have a drink with three beautiful women. No harm meant." James says as he pours us all a glass and hands them to us.

"There will be harm done if you don't watch yourself, James." Alice says as she points to Edward. Who is now standing by the door frame gazing out.

"He just fucks girls and throws them away. I can give her more." James testifies.

I gasp!

I know the rumors about him are bad but he seems harmless. I am feeling warm and open now so maybe this would be a good time to ask Alice about...The rumors.

I pull Alice off to the side where I can ask her, in private.

"Is it true? Does he just use them?" I asks Alice.

"You have to understand Bella. He has never had a serious girlfriend. No one can seem to keep up with him." She says. "I don't think he intentionally does it, but I know some of them just want to brag about being with him. Others try to keep up and just can't. He needs girl like you to bring him around. He's my brother, no matter how much I love him he can be a dick. Just be careful Bella."

Not a minute after Alice stop talking, did James arrive at my side. With a smile on his face, putting his arm around my waist. I don't really know why, but James gives me the creeps. There is something about him. I feel very unsafe around him.

I finish my drink quickly, wishing someone would save me from his grasp. I feel a sudden pull, and then there is no longer an arm around me waist. A strong hand is holding on to mine dragging me away from James and the patio.

"Masen don't be such a bitch!" James yells and everyone freezes in silence.

Edward stops in his tracks, thrusting me into him.

"What the fuck did you just say to me? Edward glares and questions, as he lets go of my hand and walks back over to James. "James let me make one thing crystal clear to you. If you so much as come a 100 feet of Bella again. You won't have any fucking legs to stand on. Got me asshole!"

I choke. Surprised by what Edward says.

Why is he trying to protect me from James. Edward released my hand, standing there with his fists balled up and the muscles in his arms bulging out, and his jaw clinched so tightly. I fear him, and at the same time I feel completely safe with him. When I look at him, I can't help myself. He looks so sexy when he's mad.

"Now get out of our house," Alice says as she points to the door.

Emmitt is now on the patio next to James escorting him out of their house. Edward winks at Alice and we head back into the house. He is walking so fast I can't keep up. We are heading to the staircase as I look back at Alice and she has the biggest shit-eaten grin on her face. I have a feeling she knows what is going to happen.

I stumble up the stairs almost falling a couple of times from how whoozy the alcohol has made me. As we approach the top of the landing and round the corner Edward pushes me against the wall and leans both his hands on either side of me, closing me in.

"You are so eatable Bella." Edward whispers to me.

I am speechless.

He is so close to my face I can smell his sweet warm breath on my skin, though he smells of Jack Daniels. I want him, but I know from my conversation with Alice I have to play it cool. Act like he isn't my main priority, but be able to keep up. Whatever the hell that means. I wish he would just rip my clothes off already and take me!

"What are you waiting for?" I tell him.

I slip my dress off letting it fall to the floor. Revealing myself topless and in nothing but my silky thong.

His mouth drops open to the floor.

"Fuck me!" Edward exclaims.

"Oh … does daddy likey!" I say as I wink at him.

Edward scopes me up in his arms and races to the end of the hallway. Kicking open the door, he enters the room and stands me up. Slamming the door shut behind us. I grab him my the shirt and guide him to the bed. I hope this is his room. More forcefully than I should I push at his chest and he falls onto the bed.

He sits up and I know he is wanting this as much as I am. Looking into his sexy eyes, I am completely turned on. I want him so much I reach out and take him. Lifting his head to mine, eyes locked and lips waiting he takes my head in his hands and begins kissing me. His lips are perfection. The feel of his tongue in my mouth strong and passionate, the taste of him. Yum.

Not able to hold back, and remembering what Alice told me earlier, I undo his belt and slide his pants off, boxers and all. Taking his cock in my hands I begin to rhythmically move up and down the shaft, crossing over the head a few times. Unable to wait I climb onto his crotch, and give him a lap dance. I shamelessly grind myself into his naked cock.

His lips find their way to my neck and collarbone. He pulls my ass closer to him, and I can feel his hard cock against my thighs. Tilting my head back in ecstasy, I can't wait to feel his stiff hardness even closer to me …inside of me. My body is craving him. I lean forward brushing my breasts against his face. His hand drifts under my silk thong. Using two fingers he pushes them inside of me with a thrust, while massaging my clit softly. He fingers me like I've never been fingered before.

Uncontrollably, I rip off his shirt and pull his bare chest to mine. I have a tit fetish, and anything touching on my tits drives me fucking crazy. I move them up and down his chest, I love the feeling of our bare skin as we writher against each other. He starts licking them and making a circle pattern with his tongue. This almost sends me over the edge, but I control myself. I can't give him too much. I don't want him to know how much I want this, and that I'm thoroughly enjoying every minute of it.

I know he realizes how sloppy wet I am. Removing his fingers from me, I feel my thong being moved down my thighs and I help him to take them off completely. I place myself back on his lap. He positions his cock at the garage of my pussy, and thrusts inside of me. Pumping in and out of me, slowly at first and then speeding up.

Passion taking over he grabs my ass and flips me around so I am now on my knees facing away from him. He thrusts his cock inside me again harder now, and more aggressive. He wants me, and I want him to take me. It feels like his cock is a telescope, one size outside of me, but now that he's inside of me … he's fuller, and longer, and stronger. I feel it in my stomach. I grab onto the foot board for dear life as he pumps harder and harder. I can feel and hear his balls slapping against my thighs. The fullness growing even more, as he thrusts deeper and deeper into me.

He grabs my hair, ripping my head back. Making my back bow and my tits thrust out, I want him to touch them. I release a loud moaning cry from this. I can't take it anymore I need to feel the release. I can sense he's close too. A soft grunt escapes this lips almost like he doesn't want me to know how much he is enjoying himself. A few more hard thrusts and we are there, both of us letting go together, his massive load filling me fully. As our juices mix together, I can feel the trickle on my thigh and hold back my desire to reach down and taste what we have created. My whole body is quivering with convulsions. He pants and falls down next to me on the bed.

I catch my breath while climbing off the bed. Calmly, I dart my eyes around to find my clothes. When I spot them I put on my dress, and thank him graciously for letting me release myself on him. I need a bathroom and to get home, quickly.

I blow him a kiss and grab at the door-knob opening it … to leave.

"Oh … sweet baby girl leaving so soon," He whispers to me from the bed.

I am stuned by his statement. Did he expect me to stay? Damn it, I want to stay and do this all night long with him.

I can't. I won't.

I have to play it cool. Act like I don't care …but I do.

Say something dummy.

"Gotta go Edward, I had fun though!" I say as I open the door and leave his room.

After a quick trip in the hallway the bathroom, I walk down the hall, around the corner and descend the stairs.

I know I have to get out of here. I want to go home, but … oh crap, I didn't drive. I stop at the bottom step and realize Alice and Jasper are no where to be found.

Frankly no one is in the living room any longer, or anywhere down stairs for that matter. I hadn't realized how long we were up there.

I walk over to the bar hoping to find a bottle of water in the small frig I noticed earlier. To my surprise the whole frig is stocked with bottle water. I grab one and turn to see a note on the counter with a set of keys.

Baby Girl,

Alice will be unable to take you home.

Here are the keys to my car.

Enjoy the ride!

Edward Masen

What the … how the hell … when did he do this?

How am I supposed to know which car is his? Just keep hitting the lock button on the remote, like one of those old guys at Walmart who's wife is trailing behind in frustration.

I grab the keys and head out the front door.

'beep, beep'

Hot damn! Mercedes-Benz SUV … more space to pay in.

Bad Bella, I can't think like that right now. Not after what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

I'm almost home, and can no longer stand the music blaring from his radio station, so I flip through the stations, until I hear one of my favorite songs on and I crank it up.

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started

Chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I am not chasing after him.

If he wants me, he needs to come get me.

I will not make another move until he does.

Forgetting all I'm lacking

Completely incomplete

I'll take your invitation

You take all of me now...

I accepted his unsaid invitation, I run like hell with it, and then … I ran.

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

Fuck! I want him!

I want every inch of him.

He's so intense...he's like my own personal prescription of ecstasy.

I don't know what I'm diving into.

I'm just hanging by a moment here with you.

There's nothing else to lose

There's nothing else to find

There's nothing in the world

That can change my mind

There's nothing else

There's nothing else

There's nothing else

I left everything behind me.

I lost the one person who cared about me to move here. I have nothing else to lose.

I do …have ….a shit load to gain though.

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started

Chasing after you...

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)

Hanging by a moment (here with you)

Hanging by a moment here with you

As the song, my song, comes to an end I'm arriving at home. I pull his SUV behind my car and daydream at how nice it would be to see it here again, after tonight.

Traveling up the stairs to my apartment, I can't stop thinking about him. He and I and this amazing night we just spent together. His deep green eyes always beaming into mine.

I secretly, wonder what he's doing?

Is he thinking about me?

**Edward's POV**

As I lay in my bed, I think of her. The girl who has turned my world upside down and inside out all in one night.

***Flashback* **

How she had attacked me earlier after her shot. Looking like a lioness ready to pounce. How sexy and fierce she was as she grabbed my collar. Holy fuck the intensity she radiated on me with every kiss. I felt like I was in some kind of, out of body experience. She engraved herself to me. Those blue-gray eyes burning in to me permanently etching herself in my head.

How she just dropped her dress right in my hallway. Her body felt like silk against my skin. Her small delicate hands grabbing my cock stroking it up and down. Her lips were like sweet cherries. God her kisses were like magic. I have never felt that way from a kiss before. Fuck. She was so wet and we had barely done anything. My fingers fit perfectly into her little pussy. Every time I touched her tits, I could tell it drove her crazy. Her ass in my hands felt like a feathered pillow, so squeezabley soft.

Thinking of my night with her, I needed a release, again. I hop out of bed, sliding on my pants and heading down the hall to Alice's room. I don't bother knocking because I know Jasper took her home with him tonight. Into her bathroom I go, snatching her baby oil from in the shower and quickly stealing myself from her room.

Back into the comfort of my room, shutting the door and locking it. I slide my pants off and get right back into bed. Surrounding myself with her scent, and the scent of us. Remembering what we did in this very spot such a short time ago.

Putting the warm baby oil on my hand and lubing up my cock. I drive slow strokes up and down...the images of Bella in my head have me so hot, I almost bust my nut right away. Taking charge and control I focus my fantasy about her. How her back arched, ever so perfectly when I pulled her hair. I move my hand faster and faster now as I imagine its Bella taking in my cock in her hand and stroking it to perfection. 'Oh, yeah. Oh, god… Bella!' My ass cheeks tighten and I thrust my hips in the air and shooting everything in me. I have nothing but the image of Bella's ass perfectly placed 'in' my head.

I feel something so strange at this instant. I don't know her at all. For the first time in a long time, I want more. I want to know her. I want her all to myself. No one can have my Bella. She is mine.

I'm not one to admit my feeling, but she's changed me. Bella shines in my head like the sun on a cloudy day.

Does she feel the same?

Was I a conquest to her?

Now, I am determined. I will see her again, tomorrow.

I clean myself off. Reminded how much she has changed me, already, and fuck am I tired. Laying my ass in the bed and hoping to see Bella tomorrow, I'm already asleep.

**Bella's POV**

I can't stop thinking of him. I don't care anymore about the rumors, as I turn the hot water knob on in the shower. I undress and throw my clothes in the hamper, which is over flowing with more than a weeks worth of dirty laundry. Mental note; do laundry tomorrow...Shit...today!

I can't believe how long we had been upstairs. Time with Edward just fly's, I guess time really does fly by when your having fun. I giggle to myself while grabbing my spankies and Hello Kitty tank out of my dresser. I also grab Mr. Pinkie out of my night stand. I am wide awake and thinking of what Edward might be doing to himself is starting to make me scorching hot. I know we could have gone longer and the look in his eyes when I walked out that door, told me so.

Heading into the bathroom I grab the remote for my stereo and select CD two, Tori Amos I skip to track nine 'Icicle'. Throwing the remote on the counter I see the steam rising in the room. I hop in the shower, close my eyes and let the water beat down on me. As I listen to the music, I day dream about Edward again.

And when my hand touches myself  
I can finally rest my head  
And when they say take of his body  
I think I'll take from mine instead.

I press myself against the cold tiles, until my nipples are rock hard. Grabbing my bottle of massage soap and dribbling some in my hand. I rub my hands together and slowly move one hand over by left tit pulling at my hard nipple. The warm water trickling down my front is making my clit throb with need. I take the shower head and set it to the hard jet stream setting and press it to my clit.

Getting off  
Getting off  
While they're all downstairs  
Singing prayers  
Sing away  
He's in my pumpkin pj's.'s  
Lay your book on my chest  
Feel the word  
Feel the word  
Feel the word  
The word feel it

I yank one really good time on my tit and grab Mr. Pinkie my gelly friend and run him all the way down my body.

I could have  
I should have  
I could have flown  
You know I could have  
I should have  
I didn't go

Imagining Edward I plunge Mr. Pinkie inside myself. I moan in delight. With the water pulsating my clit, I thrust Mr. Pinkie in and out of me a few times, deeply. As I open my eyes, my vision is only of Edward. He's with me in the shower pushing my back into the hard, cool tiles, fucking me with lust and urgency. That single thought sends me over the edge. The water keeps pulsating on my clit, taking my breath away. I close my legs and let it beat on my throbbing clit even more. One more good thrust from Mr. Pinkie and I'm spent. Riding out another fabulous orgasm, thanks to Edward, maybe I'll get the chance to thank him in person.

Icicle Icicle  
Where are you going  
I have a hiding place when spring marches in  
Will you keep watch for me I hear them calling  
Gonna lay down  
Gonna lay down

Legs trembling from that amazing orgasm I just had. I remove Mr. Pinkie and grab my lo-fa, I still have to get clean, because I've been a dirty little girl. What a fucking night. I fuck Edward Mason then I come home and fuck myself. I giggle, and sing Luck be a lady tonight. I rinse off then grab my towel and dry off.

I pull my comfies on and head to bed. I take the hidden photo out of the top draw of my night stand, and set it up. Though I know it wouldn't have worked out for us, I still miss him terribly. He simply wanted more than I could give. I replay all of our moments in my head, my own personal movie of us. It would never have worked, I tell myself again. I kiss the picture one last time a lay it flat on the stand.

Tomorrow is a new day with all new possibilities for me.


	5. Chapter 5

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep...**

Damn alarm clock I tell myself as I smack the snooze button for another 20 minutes.

I roll back over and close my eyes. I fall right back to sleep and dream.

~Dream~

He rushes into my dad's driveway in his red Mustang GT, jumps out and comes over to me.

"Bella please don't go. We can work this out. I love you, I'll change for you." He says as his hand brushes my cheek.

"Jake I have to go. I love you more than anything. but you chose them over me, again." I lean over on my tip toes and kiss his cheek.

"You can't leave me like this." He says as he pulls a small box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee.

"Oh, Jake don't do this." I yell as I run back into the house and slam the door.

Beep Beep Beep Beep BEEP!

I awake from my dream, once again slamming my hand on the alarm clock. Sitting up, I rub my eyes trying to bring myself back to my reality.

Jake would never change. I knew that then and I know it now. He was, is, a player. He's the guy every girl wanted to be with, and I had him. I know he messed around with all the other girls. I tried to pretend it didn't bother me. I would have done anything for him, and I did.

I did anything and everything he ever asked of me, and I did it all for him. Charlie didn't approve of us being together, that was always painfully obvious, but he knew it made me happy so he went along with it.

Even though, I knew he wouldn't change and my leaving would only give him considerable opportunities to continue his bullshit. Even so, I … said, Yes. But only, after a lot of tears and a now broken promise. I should have said no and simply left.

After my first week here, once I saw Edward I knew. Jake and I weren't meant to be. So I ended it. Four years of my life… a closed chapter. Huh, the drama of it all, after last night seems unnecessary.

I don't know how long I lingered in my less than dream state, but by the time I looked at the clock …

9:30AM

SHIT! I'm late. How many times did I hit snooze.

FUCK!

I jump out of bed, run to the dresser and grab my jeans and a t-shirt. I pull a flannel from the closet and head into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Remembering last night and my friendly fun in the shower, I giggle.

With the lack of time I rush through my shower, not enjoying a single moment of it. When I'm done I jump out, grab my towel dry off and throw my clothes on. Brush my teeth and hair. Collecting my messenger bag and tossing my hair brush on the bed, I've broken a new Bella record. Fastest time from bed to car … keys...I need my keys...I spot them on the counter and I'm out the door, BA BAM!

"Alice, I'm late." I exclaim grabbing her and flying to the stairs.

"I know Bella. I've been knocking for 10 minutes now." She says. I just shrug my shoulders and she stops.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't hear you." I give her my 'please forgive me' smile.

I wave for her to come on.

Finally back to kick ass speed, we're down the stairs in a flash. As I come to the building front doors. BA BAM!

"Rose what the hell are you doing here too?" I say as I almost bash her in the face with the glass door.

"Girls day! After your boring ass lecture." Rose says and grins at Alice.

Girls day? I guess I could use one of those… after last night. Gossiping about the boys, shoe shopping, espresso's. "I'm in."

I look out the door and don't see Alice's car anywhere.

"Um...How'd you get ..." I try to say when Alice cuts me off.

"Jasper dropped me off and Em and Edward dropped Rose off." She says.

Edward! Oh so I do get to see him today. I have an epiphany.

"Screw my lecture ladies!" I shout.

We all laugh and head toward the driveway. Who's car are we driving? Did he pick up his SUV?

As we round the corner of my building I notice his SUV is still parked right where I left it.

Alice walks over to the driver door. ~ Dooo dooot ~

"Get in girls!" Alice says looking at me.

"Um...Alice?" I start to ask but she has the cat that ate the canary look again.

"He said we could borrow it. Thanks to you, Bella. After making him feel like a new man and all." Alice states.

"Oh. He also gave me this to give to you." Alice says as she slides the black plastic card over to me.

"He gave me his credit card to use?" I question.

"Must have been sooommmeee night you and Ed had!" Rose chimes in, with a wink.

I hop into the back seat of his SUV, and I can't remove the smile from my face, that ear to ear smile that belongs there especially after the night I had, with and without him. Eyeing me though the window, Alice and Rose get in and Alice is driving. Ladies, start your engines.

I made him feel like a new man. He gave me his credit card. Maybe Alice was right. I played it cool, well as cool as I could with as blitzed as I was, but he sobered me fast.

Rose turns back towards me and looks me up and down. Surveying my choice of wardrobe I expect.

Before she could get a word out. I explain my lack of appearance.

"I was late and grabbed the first thing I saw." I explain as I raise my eye brows and tilt my head slightly to the right. Play cute.

"That and I'm pretty sure our Lil Alice here was preoccupied with Jasper this morning." I say tapping Alice on the shoulder.

We all laugh. Rose turns around. She grabs a CD out of her purse and pops it in the stereo, cranks the volume and I know this will be a kick ass day. I could tell it was a homemade mix CD. Wonder what kind of music Rose listens to, from the way she looks and dressed, I would guess heavy metal, and alternative music.

I hear the first song start and I see Alice roll her eyes in the rear view mirror.

Hi Barbie

Hi Ken

You wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken!

Jump in!

Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

Oh my god! You have got to be fucking kidding me. This is what big bad Rose, tattoos and piercing listens to. Well I guess she does look like barbie, if you take all her body jewelry and tats off.

While Alice drives, I soak myself in the music.

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Edward can do whatever he pleases. We can play all he wants. He can undress me anywhere!

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I wonder where we are going? Rose looks like she's really loving this song. She's popping her head side to side and lip syncing like Britney on stage. I'll wait till this damn song is over to ask.

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
Oh, I love you Ken!

"Thank god!" Alice exclaims.

"Hey I love that song" Rose says pouting her lips at Alice

"Hey now, Alice … Barbie…" I say knowing full well I'm gonna get an evil eye from Rose.

Rose giggles to herself and flips her hair back.

"Where the hell are we going?" I ask.

"The Westlake Center. They have some of the best shops in Seattle." Alice says.

"Plus the boys are meeting us there for lunch." Rose states.

"Even..." I begin to say as Alice cuts me off.

"Yes Bella, even Edward." She says. I feel like a 9th grader again.

Oh the overwhelming feeling I have at this moment is indescribable. I want him to want me as much as I want him. Oh, my god, I have reverted to being a 15 again. Come on Bella, lets me grown up about this. My need for him is dyer. An uncontrollable desire, I have to be with him. Sexual or not. His green eyes are embedded into my brain. When he speaks its like I'm in a trance, his accent is so intoxicating. When I see him I'm going to run over to him throw my arms around him and kiss him like its the end of the world.

"Earth to Bella! Come in Bella!" Alice says waving her hand in my face.

"Oh yeah. He's sexy" I whisper out. "Uh... Oh what?" I stumble my words out.

Alice and Rose are giggling and whispering to each other, 'was she talking about Edward being sexy?'

I look up out of my trance like state and realize we're at the mall. Sitting in the parking garage. I see Alice's yellow Ferrari sitting next to our space. I thought Rose said they were meeting us for lunch. I look at the stereo clock.

10:30am

If I'm going to see Edward I need to change into something different. I don't wanna look like no damn scrub.

"We need to go and get her changed" Rose points out towards me. Ah, great minds think alike.

We all get out of his SUV and head into the mall. Wondering what kind of crazy ass outfit Rose will pick out for me, but not really caring. Because I know It will be hot… she's related to Alice, sort of.

"I'm flashy but not too flashy," I whisper to her and she nods.

After only a couple of minutes of wandering around, I catch a glimpse of him. Praying he doesn't see me.

Fuck!

He looks so damn sexy. Sitting there with his legs stretched out and his left arm resting on the chair next to him. His smile turns my knees to jello and makes my stomach do this burning churning thing, my checks are flaming hot I'm sure. I want to run and hide. He can't see me looking like this.

Before I know it, he turns his head still smiling and with his green eyes and looks directly at me. His smile turns into a crooked naughty grin and I melt like butter.

He looks down for a moment and starts to get up and walk over to us.

He greets Alice with a kiss on the cheek.

Rose with a one armed half ass hug.

I wiggle my foot side to side and fidget with my fingers for what seemed like forever.

He looks down at me "Hi, Baby girl." Edward says.

I look into his magical eyes and get butterflies. He looks so good and I look like I just rolled out of bed. Need new clothes!

"I'm late!" I shout at him.

"Fucking … excuse me?" he says.

Oh shit! Did I forget to say the "was" part. Shit. Damn. Fuck-it! Motherfucker. I have to fix this! Fix it now before he freaks.

Calmly I say to him, "I meant I was late … getting up. That's why I look like this."

He immediately starts laughing.

"Baby girl, I don't care what you wear. You look perfectly amazing." He touches my jawline ever so softly. Pressing his sweet lips to mine.

I could kiss him all day long, but I think he needs to get his eyes checked. I look like a slob yet he thinks I look 'perfectly amazing'.

He grabs me by the waist with one arm, and we all head off to shop. We walk the entire mall shop after shop. It seemed like he would never let go of his grip around my waist. There were only a few exceptions, one, of which was when I tried on some new outfits, Rose and Alice had picked out for me. The other was when Alice and I bought a few new lingerie pieces, body lotion, and some perfume. I should say Edward bought them. He insisted I use his credit card for everything I bought.

Emmit and Jasper went to Foot Locker to get some new baseball equipment and cleats. I swear Rose stayed in Hot Topics for what seemed like forever and only bought two things, a new pair of leather pants and six inch stripper boots.

Once we were all shopped out for the day. We head out to the cars, just before we can exit the mall I see two girls walking towards us with smug looks on their faces. The tall and lengthy one looks like she is pissed, but shrug it off, cloud nine is taking me away.

I've just spent the entire day with Edward Masen. I'm in heaven and nothing can bring me down.

***SLAP***

Except that.

"You sorry ass motherfucker!" the tall one screams into Edwards face.

"You decided to drop me for what? This piece of trash." She says pointing at me.

" Fuck Off! Victoria." Edward says as Rose and Alice move to his sides, flanking us.

I'm stuck, not that I'd move anyway.

Who the fuck is Victoria?

She must be one of those famous stories.

Wait! Did that bitch just call **me** a piece of trash?

Oh, hell. No she didn't!

I'm not stuck anymore.

I put my bags down and I move in between her and Edward. Alice trying to pull me back out of the way. I don't give a shit. Nobody calls me a piece of trash. Especially not some girl with a fake tan so damn orange she might as well have taken a fuckin Crayola marker and colored her damn self.

"Bitch back the fuck off before you get beat the fuck down!" I shout at her and everyone around me gasp.

"Honey, I don't know who you are. Frankly, I don't give a shit. He'll do the same shit to you. " she states.

"Edward can do whatever he wants to me. But that's none of your damn business." I say to her slightly looking over my shoulder to judge his reaction.

Edward's arms are crossed in front of him with a huge grin on his face.

"I don't care, whatever, I'm wasting my time." Victoria says as she walks off into the mall.

I turn on the charm.

"Bye bye, Victoria." I say, sweetness oozing from my lips.

I turn back around to grab my bags and say, "I hope she finds what she came here for, because I sure as hell did!" I grab Edwards hand and lead our way out.

"Damn that's hot, Ed." Emmitt says.

"She's a keeper Edward." Rose exclaims giving me a high five.

Edward and I holding hands stroll to Alice's car. Alice and Jasper, Emmitt and Rose get into Edwards SUV.

"Behave yourselves!" Alice says sarcastically.

Opening my door for me, he leans in as I descend into the car, I hear him whisper something into my hair. I can't make it out, but I hear the words, you and me, at the end.

Ooo-La,La!


	6. Chapter 6

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

As we pull out of the mall parking lot I wonder to myself what he had whispered in my hair.

Why did Alice tell us to behave ourselves?

They were lucky, because I was behaving myself.

All I want to do is be alone with Edward. Not that I didn't enjoy our day as a group but I need to feel him again.

Glancing out the window I notice we're on our way back towards my place.

I hope this isn't the end of our time together.

It can't be.

Open your mouth and ask silly.

"So where are we going?" I ask him.

"To your place" he says.

"Oh," I whimper, and look down.

My world has just fallen to pieces … in the blink of an eye.

I see him put his hand to his face to hold back a smile.

He's fucking with me.

What a foul I am.

Ha, Ha, Masen. I decide to tease him right back.

"Oh, good. I have someone I need to meet up with anyway." I say with a stern look on my face.

"Hell no you don't! You're mine, for the entire weekend." He exclaims grabbing my hand and pulling it to him, resting it on his thigh.

I blush ... but he's not getting off that easy. I continue with my teasing.

"And how do you know I'm not busy this weekend?" I ask him.

"Alice already told me what you do on the weekends." he states.

Damn you Alice! Well, I guess I'll have to find another time to do laundry, and write my essay.

A weekend with Edward Masen? And only after one night!

Shit I'm getting good.

"I know your game Bella, and I fully intend to play it!" he says smirking at me.

"Fine. I'm yours. Where are we going?" I ask while repositioning myself in my seat.

"Mount Forgotten." he states.

"Edward, … um, I don't do the wilderness thing." I state very matter-of-factly to him raising my eye brows.

He smiles holding back a laugh until it burst out of him. He looks so enticing when he's happy.

He calms down after I give him a what's so fucking funny look.

"Baby girl, don't you worry that pretty little head of yours. My family has a cabin near there." he says while petting my hair like dog.

"I'm fucking ecstatic I amuse you so much!" I say while yanking my head away from his petting hand.

He starts laughing again when the car comes to an abrupt stop. We've arrived at my apartment so quickly. He shuts off the engine and leans towards me. I can feel the heat coming off of him and its making me hot. I want to just grab him, run upstairs and stay there for the next three days, never leaving my bed. As he gets closer I see some movement out of my perivial vision. When suddenly my door opens and I'm being dragged out.

"What the hell?" I question as I look up and see little Alice.

"You need help packing, Come." she says while pulling at my arm to follow behind her.

Frustrated and pissed, I know he was gonna kiss me until she showed up. I pull away from Alice and stop dead in my tracks.

"I can pack my own bag, Alice. You need to go home." I say to her with my hands on my hips.

Alice opens her mouth to say something when I cut her off. Now even more frustrated.

"Go Home Alice!" I yell.

"Bella, you don't have be so bitchy." She replies, as she walks back to Edward's SUV and gets in.

I see Rose and Emmitt laughing through the window and I wave them off.

The faster I get packed the faster we will be all alone, and away, together. I walk back over to the car and Edward has disappeared. Not again I think to myself. Then I feel a warm presence pressing in behind me. He slowly traces his hand up my arm, and pushing my hair aside he leans in, ever so softly, decorating my neck with hot moist kisses.

That amazing feeling in the pit of my stomach has returned. I turn to face him. With both his hands slowly caressing down my sides he reaches around grabbing and cupping my ass, lifting me up so that I can wrap my legs around him.

I intertwine my hands in his sex hair, while his tongue slowly dances up my neck and over my jaw line. Finally his lips smash into mine and he pushes deeply into my mouth.

I melt into him.

I am his for the taking.

He is welcome to do what ever he wants with me.

Tightening my arms around him, I am never letting him go again. I want nothing more than to be with him always.

He breaks from our kiss and looks longingly into my eyes.

"Baby girl we have to get you packed." He whispers to me.

Ignoring his demand I whisper to him, "I was enjoying myself you know." As I kiss the tip of his nose.

"Rain Check for later." He says as he sets me down.

I willing accept that proposal.

Collecting my bags from today, we stride up to my apartment with a small pout to my step. I can't wait to get to where we are going. I want to hurry up and cash in on his rain check.

When we are finally in my apartment, his reaction can only be taken as a compliment he's obviously surprised by how it looks. Everything in its place neat and tidy. Not that he should expect any less. I usually present a well put together woman. This morning excluded.

"Nice place, Baby." he says to me setting my bags of goodies down.

"Thanks, I like it." I say, hurring off to my bedroom to quickly cram as much as I can into a duffel bag.

Minutes later I emerge, "OK I'm ready."

I grab my keys and my messenger bag. Old habits are hard to break; maybe I can finish my essay at some point. Who the fuck am I kidding. I giggle to myself.

"Let's do the damn thang!" I exclaim tugging on his belt buckle.

"Can you grab the stuff you bought today? I have some goodies I'd like to try out." I say to him.

As I open the door and begin to head out he smacks my ass. Oh god was that hot! I turn around and give him a huge smile. He grabs my hand and we head downstairs to the car. He places all my bags in the small trunk next to his. He must have planned this with Rose and Alice this morning. He couldn't have guessed that I would go.

Could he? Am I that easy?

He walks over to me, sniffs my hair and grabs my ass again while opening my car door. I slide into my seat and he's immediately over on his side gliding in.

I have never noticed before but he moves in such an angelic way. So graceful yet so manly and domineering. He's like sex on a stick!

For him, YES! I am that easy.

He revs the engine and we head north.

Just when I think I might get a minute to calm myself, he links his hand with mine and turns the stereo on. The sudden warmth I feel when he touches me drives me wild. Its like his body is twenty degrees hotter than any normal person should be.

I watch out the window as the clouds start to darken and fly past. How fast is he going? Everything outside seems to fly past us at top speed. I take the chance to glance over at the speedometer. Holy shit 120mph!

"You'd better slow your roll pal," I scold.

"I'm a fast kind of guy!" he exclaims giving me that devilish look. Which sends shivers down my spine in a good way.

Only he could say that and steam my panties while kicking my heart beat up a notch. I can't wait until we get there. We need to finish what we started earlier.

We arrive at the mountains, quickly and Edward changes the station to a song I know, Temptation by Destiny's Child. I can't help but sing along.

I know you see me watching you  
And I see you watching me  
Cause boy your body's callin'  
And temptation is killin me

I'm chillin at this party and my posse's bo deep  
And my man on my mind in my hair what did I see  
The fellas lookin fly and there was one that caught my eye  
So I bit my lip switched my hips as I walked by saying  
Sexy boy you're so fly I just might give you a try  
I'm a write yo number in the palm of my hand  
Oops i forgot i got a man

I know you see me watching you  
And I see you watching me  
Cause boy your body's callin'  
And temptation is killin me

I'm thinkin to myself should I even take a chance  
Should I do whats on my mind or should I stay down with my man  
This boy here got me fienin and I'm wantin him so bad  
Should I chill or not...with everything i had  
Saying sexy boy you so fly I wish i could give you a try  
But my man's at home waiting for me by the phone  
Sorry cant get my groove on

I know you see me watching you  
And I see you watching me  
Cause boy your body's callin'  
And temptation is killin me

Temptations is callin  
I be wantin you so bad I could cry  
Relationships callin me  
To do whats wrong but I gotta do right

I know you see me watching you  
And I see you watching me  
Cause boy your body's callin'  
And temptation is killin me

Temptations is callin  
I be wantin you so bad i could cry  
Relationships callin me  
To do whats wrong but i gotta do right

I know you see me watching you  
And I see you watching me  
Cause boy your body's callin'  
And temptation is killin me

I shyly watch out of the corner of my eye at Edward's face. I don't normally sing in front of anyone but he make's me feel so comfortable. I look over at him, and he's sporting a huge smile. I wonder what he is thinking. Does he like listening to me sing? As soon as that thought hits my brain. Edward takes my hand and kisses my knuckles ever so softly.

"You sing like an angel," he whispers to me.

"Awww... thanks." I say clutching his hand a little tighter.

I am sad that our road trip will be ending, I've enjoyed the quiet time with him, but at the same time I can't wait to get him alone out of the car. Naughty Bella wants to come out to play.

We start to slow down, and I can see a sign out of my window. I do a double take when I see that it reads 'Welcome to Mount Forgotten'. He pulls off the highway and into a creepy mom and pop gas station. He cuts the engine off as I look around wondering, just, where in hell are we. The look of the gas station gives me that horror movie feeling. I have to make sure all the doors are locked and windows rolled up just incase some crazy person tries to get in the back seat and slice my throat open. I look at him and he's snickering at me.

"We need gas, so you hop in the drivers seat and I'll be right back," he says.

"Wanna drive?" he asks before opening his door and sliding out.

"I don't know where the hell I'm going!" I exclaim, taking the keys as he handing them to me.

I see him walk into the gas station and I hesitatantly climb over the gear shifter to the driver's seat. I'm glad to see him coming back to the car. He pumps gas and sits into the passenger seat now. I start the engine and leave the car in park, as I have no fucking clue where the hell I'm going. I look over at him and he's giving me this 'fucking go already' look and I give him the 'evil eye' back. In return he laughs at me.

"Edward!" I shout as I lightly smack his arm.

Laughing his ass off now he says "ok! ok, go straight until you come to a 'T' then take a right."

I put the shifter into 1st gear and peel out of that horrific gas station, leaving a massive ball of road dust in my rear view mirror. Knowing I can drive a stick just as good as any man has always given me a large amount of pleasure. One of the more important things Charlie taught me was how to drive a stick shift.

Edward smirked, watching me hard shift into second gear. What can I say! I'm rough with a stick. I giggle to myself with my naughty little thought.

"Baby, be easy on the stick." he says smirking devilishly again, with a hint of "ouch" in his voice. I Know, full well what he's implying.

I take no prisoners when driving, hard shifting into third, I see him grab the door handle holding on for dear life, but too manly to grab the 'OH SHIT!' handle hanging above his head. Poor baby is scared of my driving.

I giggle louder this time.

We arrive at the 'T' in no time and immediately I slow rolling to a stop, he directs me to turn right.

I can hardly wait. My temperature is rising, and driving like this, a stick shift at my fingers with all it's indeundoes, it's making me really wet. I have to suppress my urge to pull over and grab him, slam him to the hood of the car and fuck the living hell out of him.

Patience...I'm guessing we are almost there. I see a locked gate ahead. Anticipation and waiting, like a kid at Christmas, I immediately look to Edward for my next directions.

"Ok, stop here. I have to unlock it." He says.

He gets out of the car, unlocks the gate and stands next to it waving me through. I drive through and stop to let him get back in. Before he gets in he locks the gate again. Mmmmm … so he's making sure we have our privacy this weekend. Nice! He walks back to the car and he hops in.

"All set Baby girl, it's straight ahead." He says pointing straight up a hill.

Taking it easier on the stick, I try not to throw up rocks and damage Alice's car. She would be pissed as fuck if she knew I was driving, let alone scratched it. As we clear the hill I'm stunned by what I see. Infront of me is a gigantic cabin house with glass windows every where. I think to myself, for a cabin in the mountain's it sure is grand.

Edward motions me to pull around and park on the side of the house where there are two spots for parking. I cut off the engine and Edwards out of the car in a flash, opening my door for me, before I have time to take the keys out of the ignition. He holds out his hand to help me out. I don't see how anyone could think of him as a 'player'. He is perfectly charming and kind, with a bit of sarcasim. Which I love!

He shuts my door still holding my hand and we walk to the trunk and grab our stuff. He is lugging everything, but me, in his arms while keeping my hand firmly in his, I get the impression he is never letting my hand go. Which I also love!

We are almost to the front door when the unthinkable happens, I trip on the top step, of all the times for my clumsy ass to fall. All I see is brick and I know my face is gonna be fucked up. A trip to the hospital was not in my plans for this weekend.

Suddenly I'm being cradled like a baby in Edward's arms. He dropped everything on the ground just so he could catch me. Could he be anymore perfect!

Still holding me, he digs in his pocket and pulls out some keys with an 'M' dangling on the key ring. I straddle him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my hands lock behind his neck. He hands me the keys and reaches down to grab our bags. Carrying me the rest of the way to the door. I unlock the door. Once inside he lets go of the bags, then looks at me and places a yearning kiss on my lips. As if he had been waiting a lifetime to kiss me. I blush and longing kiss him back.

With no indication of putting me down he carries me through the cabin, up a flight of stairs, down a hallway, and into a bedroom. He sets me on the bed and walks into a closet. He returns with a robe and 2 towels. A steamy, hot shower would be great right now, but if he's not joining me it can wait. I want him, and I'm not waiting, another minute.

As he walks towards me his eyes fixed to mine, he throws the items on the bed. He begins to unbutton his shirt, revealing a wife beater tank. Next he loosens his belt and removes it from his pants whipping it in the air like a lion tamer. Is it getting hotter in here or is it just me? Watching him undress I feel my clit pulsate, and fear my panties may catch fire if I get any hotter… if he gets any hotter. I began to get up to help him when he pushes me back onto the bed. Watching him with carnivorous eyes, he takes off his tank, and I continue to stare as he slides his his pants down...

Holy fuck!

He's free balling it!

His rock hard body is like a Greek God statue. Perfectly sculpted from his dazzling green eyes, along his strong kissable jaw, over his wash board abs to his musclar thighs.

He raises his eye brow and motions for me to follow. I'm jealous of his nakedness and attempt to will my clothes off; I want to be naked too.

"Does baby girl want to play?" he asks.

"Fuck Yeah!" I exclaim as I slide off the bed.

I walk seductively over to him and run my hands up and down his abs and pecks. Ah ... they're so hard. I slide my right hand down past his abs. I can't wait to feel how hard...Oh! I grab his cock in my hand. He moans with pleasure as I circle the head of his cock with my thumb. His hands make quick work of unbuttoning my shirt and disregarding it on the floor, I can feel his need for my clothes to be off as much mine. He rips my tee in half, and I nearly cum right then. His skilled hands work on my pants next, quickly ridding the holes of their buttons and sliding them down. I force my shoes off and I dispose of my pants using my feet.

While I stroke his cock up and down, he rubs his hands up and down my body. I'm all tingly from head to toe. He cups my tits with a firm embrace, bringing his lips closer he traces circles around my nipples with his tongue. His tongue touching my tit makes me quiver. He must know after the other night how 'titty attention' drives me crazy.

He kisses his way down my body to my aching pussy. He begins to kiss and lick my already moist clit and I quiver, wildly moaning and chanting in my head, "Lick your pussy" over and over again. As if he read my mind, his mouth began alternately between teasing my clit and fucking me with his tongue. I cum in convulsive groans and my pussy floods with juices that he eagerly laps at. I beg him to come up for air and kiss me. He resist, so with fierce desire I pull him to me, by his hair.

He scoops me up and throws me on the bed. I pull him down with me, and roll on top of him. I place myself over him so that I can properly suck is cock, while he gets a full view of my luscious ass. He becomes harder and larger as my tongue embarks on a trip up and down his huge cock. He grabs my ass with both his hands and pulls my inviting pussy down on his tongue and proceeds to tongue fuck me, again. This spurs me to deep-throat him. He quickly brings me to an explosive orgasm again.

I alternate between loud groans of pleasure and whimpering cries of "Fuck me" and a wanton slurping. I waver between sucking his cock and licking his balls. Rhythmicly fucking him with my mouth, I feel my eagerness to cum begin to boil inside me. I warn Edward, "please no, oh … don't stop". Thrusting past my lips, into my warm waiting mouth, I felt his cock jult in size, almost making me gag.

I bob up and down faster, he's warning me, now "Oh, Oh, I'm going to …", tugging on my hair. If want to spit it out now's my chance. Hell no! My mother always taught me real ladies never spit. I plunge his cock deeper down my throat as he cums in my hungrily sucking mouth. I am not done with Edward yet. I desperately want the feel of him.. I continue my oral assualt on his still hard cock, sucking up everything he gives me, and wanting more. He repays me by flicking his tongue over my clit in a pattern that brings more quivering orgasms from my sweat slicked body.

Eager to really feel him I change positions coming up I turn to straddle him now. He pries my sopping wet pussy open with one hand while I guide his cock into me. His glossed over eyes seemed to go wide with surprise as my tight wet cunt spreads widely on his massive cock. I take a moment to soak up the tranquil feeling of having him all the way inside me. When I begin rhythmicly grinding on his cock. He grabs my voluptous tits with erect nipples in each hand and shoves them into his mouth. He pulls my hair which makes me lean back as I start to bounce up and down fucking his cock. Pulling him almost all the way out of me and I slam back down on him to cause his cock and my pussy to roughly collide.

My pussy feeling the urgency to cum again, I lean forward and cover him with my sweaty body as I grind my clit against the base of his cock. I moan "Fuck your cock is so good to me", and cum wildly on top of him still grinding. I feel his cock lunging deeper in me so I slam down harder and faster. Slamming myself all the way on to him I feel him spurt his nut deep into my pussy. I Keep bouncing up and down using all the muscles in my pussy to milk him dry. He grabs ahold of me and freezing me on top of him for a moment. I look down and see his cock is still wet with all of our juices, so I softly suck his head clean.

Finally letting go we lay back on the bed. He turns to me and I kiss him. He places his arm around my shoulder and I lay on his chest, drawing little circles and stars on his chest I reminice on today.

How Edward surprised me with this wonderful weekend get away.

How nice it was shopping with everyone.

Standing up to those bitches at the mall … he's definitely my man now.

Wait …

**Hold the fucking phone...Victoria! **

Furious with rage, I sit up.

"What … More?" he raises an eye brow to me, and gives me a smirk.

I turned to look at Edward … and … SLAP!

"You fucked my apartment manager!" I shout at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to SpiceyUnknown. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you.

Rated M for some strong language...Negative on the lemons...wait 4 it...

* * *

Chapter 7 ~ Frustrations and Realizations

Clarity of mind means clarity of passion, too;

this is why a great and clear mind loves ardently

and sees distinctly what it loves

~ Blaise Pascal ~

Bella's POV  
I grab the robe off the end of the bed and quickly put it on.

I am so fucking pissed, I don't bother to look in his direction. I head into the bathroom and slam the door, locking it behind me.

I can't believe he fucked Victoria! My apartment manager.

_How stupid am I? _

I didn't even notice who she was at the mall.

And for her to say that shit ... she's going to have some serious explaining to do when I get home.

I might even have to move. I need to clear my head.

I bend down and turn on the hot water in the shower.

This is too much all at once. I've been through this crap before. I'll be damn if I'm going to do it again. I can't handle another relationship like that. My heart can't stand anymore. I want someone who wants me and only me.

Is that so difficult to ask?

I remove the robe and step into the hot steamy shower.

The hot water instantly smoothing all my tense muscles, I take my time lathering up the lavender shampoo. Slowly yet thoroughly bathing myself with the freesia body wash I found in here.

Ridding myself of all of _him_.

After what could have been an hour, I turn off the cool water, and I realize I'm not as mad as earlier. Edward is a player, I knew that, and he is _**not **_Jake.

Victoria was before me.

So, why am I so fucking pissed? He brought _me_ here for the weekend. Not her.

Son of a bitch...how many _other_ women has he brought here?

I just don't understand, Alice said I made him feel like a new man. If he's still going to be the Notorious Edward Masen, what the hell was that all about then.

I feel sick, and so dumb to have not seen this coming. Its like a battering ram just came full speed, right into me.

I need to make up my mind.

Do I go back out there and just deal with this shit?

Or, do I just leave and go home? Going back to my regular non-Edward life.

As I step out of the shower I notice my duffel bag is now on the floor.

Did he bring it in to me? On the counter he left me my towel, too.

Music starts to come from outside the bathroom.

I dry myself off, brush my teeth and hair. I dig through my duffel bag and grab my pink and black boxer shorts and my baby tee. I put my clothes on and leave the bathroom.

Not paying any attention to him or the wonderful music that is playing.

I head to the bedroom door to leave, grabbing my clothes off the floor and stuffing them in my bag.

The music stops. "Damn it! I'm sorry baby." he whispers to me.

I look around the room not realizing earlier just how gorgeous, and generous of a bedroom we are in.

When I turn to look at him, he's on the other side of the room by a fireplace sitting at a black baby-grand piano. The music must have come from there, because it's stops. I didn't know he could play.

Feeling a bit awkward, for trying to turn and leave, since he did just apologize.

I know from this moment on, I will never be able to stay mad at him for long. I walk over, and stand next to him.

The look on his face is cautious yet very open. His eyes are a little glossy but very warm and inviting.

I don't know what to say to fix this.

Do I even want to fix this?

_This_ isn't even a _thing _yet to fix. So why bother worrying right now.

I need to hear what he has to say, and then make my decision.

I am at the side of the piano just standing here waiting for him to speak.

He slides over on the piano bench and pats the spot next to him and says, "Please sit baby girl". I sit down and look into his eyes.

"Fuck, baby I'm so sorry." He says, with a frustrated look on his face.

"I had no idea that you knew Victoria! But baby"...he turns towards me grabbing my hand in his. "She's in the past and your my present and hopefully my f..."he cuts himself off looking away.

He sighs.

I become more frustrated.

"Hopefully your what Edward?" I say leaning my head to try to look in his eyes.

I sigh with annoyance.

He looks up at me with, almost, questioning eyes. "Hopefully my future?"

Is he asking me a question or making a statement of what he wants?

I feel ballsier than usually. So I lay it all out there for him, the good, the bad, _and_ the ugly. It won't hurt, better to know now than later.

I look him dead on.

"I don't want any games. I want a man who's going to be with me and me alone. In my past I have dated that 'it' guy before and it all did was cause _me_ heartache. I have a hole in my heart that may never be filled again. I've dealt with enough heartache in my life. So, unless you are going to completely commit to me. We might as well end this here. Admit to enjoying the few enchanted encounters we have had, and be done." I lay it all out to him being self assertive and now knowing just what I want.

A hint of a smile forms in one of the corners of his mouth.

"So it's all of you or nothing at all, Right?" he asks me.

"All or nothing!" I repeat. Did he not understand me? Did I fucking studder?

I can see he's pondering something in that sexy mind of his. I giggle to myself. If he thinks any harder I'm afraid smoke might steam out of his ears.

"I'm glad you think this is so fucking funny!" he exclaims getting up off his seat, starting to pace back and forth.

I've come to my conclusion, I can see that this is not going to work out between us. If he has to think this hard about it, I'm not the girl for him.

I thought he felt the same way I did. This shouldn't be such a difficult request.

I'm done!

I get up and grab my bag and head out of the bedroom leaving him still pacing back and forth. I descend the stairs to find a phone. Maybe Alice could come pick me up?

I hear a loud boom from behind me when I reach the final step of the stairs.

When I turn around, Edward is kneeling right there, next to staircase.

What the hell! Did he just jump down from the landing?

Who is he Spiderman? I slightly shake my head ignoring that ridiculous thought.

He stands up and grabs my hand yanking me closer to him.

Holy shit!

He doesn't want me to go.

Thinking to myself_, 'Oh, Edward please, choose all of me. I want all of you._ _You just don't know it._ _I want every part of you, the player and the good guy. I would rather fight with you any day than ever make love to anyone else.' _

Of course I can't tell him that, though.

He runs his hands through my hair and rests his forehead on mine looking into my eyes.

He sighs.

"I want all of you Baby Bella!" he whispers to me.

Gently cupping my cheeks, he kisses me.

I close my eyes and I'm in my own personal dream world.

_Its just me and Edward laying on a blanket surrounded my snow and gazing up at the beautiful dark blue open sky with tiny sparkling stars above us. Shining just enough to illuminate every perfect line of his face._

I know I could never feel this way about another man in my life.

I feel like he put a spell on me.

Edward and I are fated to be together.

I know this but does he?

Is he really ready for this?

"Are you sure?" I ask him shyly.

"I have never been more sure about anything baby," he whispers quietly, yet stern.

He sighs.

At this moment in time I know I am unequivocally and irrevocably in love with him.

There will never be anyone else for me, only Edward. When he smiles at me its like my own personal ray of sunshine. I couldn't be happier than I am with him right now. I look into his stunning green eyes and all is right in my world.

I can tell he wants to say more, but there is something stopping him.

"What is it Edward?" I ask him.

He looks up at me, with scared little boy eyes. 'What is he thinking about, that could make him look like this.' I wonder.

He takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I haven't known you very long but..." he trails off grabbing my hands and looking deeply in to my eyes.

I'm kind of nervous...OMG!

"I am completely in love with you." he proclaims.

I am speechless...

I can't do anything but stare at him.

I have no fucking clue what to say.

Do I feel the same? Of course I feel the same but...

He loves me! Eeeeeeee...No he's _in_ love with me.

I see he is getting anxious for me to respond.

I'm just...Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeck!

"Please say something!" he pleads.

I take in a deep breath lowering my head and sigh.

I want to do my little happy dance. Hell yeah wooooooohooooooooooo he loves me and I love him.

Feeling giddy as a school girl, I peer up from under my eye lashes at him.

Throwing my arms around his I shout, "I love you too Edward." as I press my lips to his. I slightly open my mouth to let his tongue venture to find mine.

We fit so damn perfectly.

Then my doubt sets back in.

This was Jake and I all over again. I need to find out more about him and Victoria. For my peace of mind. I need the whole damn story and the truth. I want _us_ to work.

"We need to talk," I whisper still kissing him.

He slowly pulls away and gives me a peck on the end of my nose. He takes my hand and leads me down into the living room. Guiding me to the 'C' shaped butterscotch colored couch. He sits down.

I sit down folding my legs into an Indian style position, next to him.

I take in a deep breath holding it in for a fraction of a second and begin my questioning.

"Do you still care for her?" I ask.

Woo...first question is always the hardest.

"No, I don't." he answers.

I sigh with relief.

"Were you two serious?" I ask

"Ha, ha, ha, she wished!" he laughs out.

Is he really that insensitive?

"What was _Victoria _to you?" I ask.

He sighs and I see him ponder this question.

"We were together off and on for about two years in high school. We were both seniors but she was a year old than me. We haven't been together in over a year, Bella." he claims.

I am appalled!

I thought he said it wasn't serious.

He better have a good excuse!

"You said it wasn't serious. Two fucking years is pretty serious Edward!" I exclaim, with a bitchy tone on my voice.

With my eye brow raised and my arms folded across my chest I glare at him.

Checkmate!

"Oh baby it wasn't shit. We were in fucking high school like I said. We were off and on all the time. I swear she doesn't mean shit to me." he states.

I have to believe and trust what he's telling me, or all of this will be for nothing.

Should I take a leap of faith?

I take a deep breath and hold it in.

I love him though. Being with him is like being home. Comfortable and safe feeling. We can do this. I know we can.

I place my hand over my heart and say, "As long as you and her are 100% over, I'm all yours."

I adjust my position and I get off the couch. Not really knowing what I want to do.

Hmmmmmmmm...maybe a tour of this beautiful cabin.

"Seeing as how I have only seen two rooms of your house, How about show me around," I ask batting my eye lashes with a sweet smile.

He immediately stands.

"Shit that's right." grabbing my hand he leads me from the living room and on a tour.

Wow everything in this cabin is so beautiful and perfectly refined. Very comfortable but extravagant yet contemporary all at the same time. Every room is different, the dining room is lavished in wild aura's of fresh flowers with a gothic style table w/ matching chairs. The kitchen has a modern Italian feel to it with glass counters and dark black cupboards with dried rosemary leaves and sage hanging along the wall. The bar arranged with a full stock of any damn liquor from the cheapest bottle of Absolute vodka to expensive bottles of Crystal. Each of the bedrooms had its owner. Frankly it wasn't hard to figure out who's room was who's in this house. Alice's room was decked out with sheer pink/ red curtains and pillows all over the room. It looked like the pink panther had thrown up in her room, but that was Alice. Emmett's room was very manly and sporty with a side of female, signed Brett Favre Green Bay Jersey hung on the wall along side a life size wall portrait of Rose with only a leopard skin blanket covering her body.

I counted five bedrooms in all when we came to a closed door on the other side of the house.

Down a metal spiral staircase, I am lead out into a magnificent outdoor cabana with a hot tub and swimming pool. Down the hill you can clearly see a basketball court. Wild flowers arranged ever so perfectly around the property.

As the day goes on we talk some more but mostly we just enjoy each others company. Later in the evening he prepares a wonderful Italian pasta dish that is literally mouth watering delicious. Who would have guessed Edward Masen to be such a great cook. Later, we sit in front of the fireplace at his piano as he, tries, and I use the term _tries_ very loosely because I have no sense of rhythm when it comes to playing musical instruments especially, the piano.

As child, my mother wanted me to learn to play the violin. I tried, there's that word again, and everytime I played my father always commented on how it sounded like cat's being strangled. So I gave that up and joined the choir. If there was one thing I was really great at, it was singing. People always said I was a mix between Mariah and Whitney. Luckily my voice paid off because I got a full ride through college for it.

Today is our last day here and I'd already finished packing my bag. As the Edward walks in with his arm behind his back, like the cat that ate the canary. Obviously hiding something I run over to him and try to get whatever it is out of his hand.

"Silly Bella." he snickers as he brings his hand in front of him.

"A beautiful lily for my baby," he shares.

Awww...grabbing my lily I bring it to my nose and inhaling its sweet smell. Edward makes everything smell so much more vivid. Its amazing and perfect, as perfect at this weekend.

"Thank you," I tell him throwing my arms and his neck and gently laying pecks on it.

"Uh...Baby girl unless you wanna miss your classes I suggest you stop that," he insinuates.

Being the sarcastic person I am I strike back, "Classes? What classes?" He chuckles.

After a few more kisses, he grabs our bags, snatches up my hand and we head down stairs to leave our heavenly weekend behind.

Before he closes the door I grab his phone out of his pocket lean into his head and snap a picture.

I label our picture as _**Forever.**_

On our drive home, back to Seattle I reminise about our weekend.

We took numerous hikes up into the mountains, scoping out beautiful waterfalls, and mountain springs. Edward took me on my first canoe ride, and we went fishing too. The whole weekend spent was engulfing nature, and each other. Truth be told I'm not a nature person but Mount Forgotten is exquisite and with Edward by my side, made everything that much more exciting.

We make a short pit stop at the same Mom and Pop's gas station. Edward asks me to go pay while he pumps. Feeling less nervous now I gladly oblige. He hands me fifty bucks and tells me to fill her up and get some goodies for the ride home.

Walking up to the store I glance to my right and notice a red mustang.

Jake's face flashes in my mind.

What are the chances?

Nah, I tell myself there's a thousand of those car's driving around.

Entering the store I accidentally bump into someone.

Not bothering to look up I apologize and go straight for the frig's in the back.

"B!" he exclaims.

I know that voice...OMG! no. no. no. No!

Shock sets in.

I look up and the first face I see _his_.

Jacob. Fucking. Black.

As he is throwing his arms around me for a hug, Edward walks through the door.

Edward glares at this strange man with arms around me, his new love.

This is not going to be good I think to myself. The expression on Edward's face fills with rage.

OMG...Edward NO!

* * *

My beloved Beta...Mac...Oh how I cherish you and your great wisdom...always taking the timei n your busy day to check and make sure I haven't gone off the deep end yet..Muah

**_Please please please, it the review button and tell me what you think :) I can't respond if you don't click on it. Thanks_**


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to SpiceyUnknown. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you.

Rated MA- for Strong Adult Language and Physical Violence. Neg on the citrus...wait for it...its cumming

* * *

Chapter 8 ~ Perfectly Complete

The future is not a result of choices among alternative paths offered by the present,

but a place that is created- created first in the mind and will,

created next in activity.

The future is not some place we are going to,

but one we are creating.

~ Unknown ~

I never could have imagined what Edward would do.

All I know for sure is my head is pounding as I sit half leaning against the soda cooler now.

Trying to stand up, I shake my head trying to grasp back my equilibrium when a hand appears in front of me. I look up and it's Edward reaching out to help me up.

I grasp his hand and he gently slides me up into his arms. Holding me closely yet firm while tenderly cupping the back of my head.

"Did he hurt you baby?" he whispers to me.

Stunned and confused I gaze up at Edward.

Why would he ever think Ja...

"OMG...Jake?" I yelp.

I search around and all I see is some broken glass and a shit load of soda's on the floor.

I turn to Edward with concern in my eye's and worry written all over my face.

"Edward where's Jake?" I ask.

He scrunches his eyebrows as I can tell he is puzzled by my concern. And for good reason I might add. I haven't explained my sorted past with Jake yet to Edward.

I notice the owner walking over to us and I respond to Edward's puzzledness.

"Later I promise!" I explain.

I begin to walk down an isle minding my own so that Edward can handle business with the owner. They can discuss the damage's and whatever else they need to. Frankly anything done to this dump would be considered a damn upgrade. I chuckle to myself.

As I stroll around I can't help but wonder about Jake.

What is he doing here? I thought he was still in Forks. My mind begins to run wildly with reason's for Jake to be heading to Seattle.

One for me... I laugh at that thought immediately.

Two to see friends...Nah he doesn't know anyone but me.

Three school...yeah right.

Before I realize it, I'm at the front door. I glance out the window just in time...I can see a sliver of red paint from the left side of the parking lot.

He's still here!

I glance back to Edward and I see him hand the owner a wad of money as he continues to talk. I thrust open the station door and walk towards the redness, not knowing what to say or do.

Running through a millions scenarios in my head, I don't notice _her_ until I'm 10 feet away.

Angela? What the hell is she doing with a guy like Jake?

Well now I can be sure he's not here for me. My insides do a happy dance... woot woot!

No drama...no drama...la la la la la laaaaaaaa.

But really what's he doing with a book worm like her? Just then Angela spots me and leans over and plants her lips on his. He kisses her back and then pushes her off, glaring with wide eyes directly at me.

Awww...how fucking cute Jake and Angela.

Oh, gag me with a wooden spoon.

I sigh with amusement.

Well he did always know how to pick them.

_Shut up Bella! He picked you at one point, remember_. I tell myself.

I don't know why but I am suddenly irritated to the point that its not even funny.

How could I have thought he would change. Thanking all the gods up above for bringing Edward into my life. Him and Jake are like night and day.

Refusing to let Jake's dumb ass ruin my heavenly weekend I had with Edward, I turn my happy ass right back around and head toward the station door. Hopefully he is done and we can get the fuck out of here, I say to myself. Before I could finish my thought there he is, with a grin on his face gliding out of the station.

Wrapping his arm around my waist and twirling me back to the direction of the car. He lowers his head and brushes the hair aside from my neck with his nose and covers me in gentle wet kisses. He continues to guide me to the car. When he opens my door he smacks my ass and I jump.

"Edward!" I gasp.

He chuckles and glances over in Jake's direction grinning devilishly as he shuts my door.

While Edward is parading around to his side of the car I hear an engine fire up and tires suddenly peel off.

I look over to see my Edward getting in the car and chuckling with enjoyment from his performance.

He couldn't be anymore perfect if I had selected him out of a catalog. Cocky, strong, manly, sensitive, caring, funny, sexy, mysterious, assertive. Shit I could go on and on with all the things I love about him.

The Porsche's engine roars to life and we are off on our way back to Seattle. Sadly I will miss the great outdoors, along with all the alone time I had with Edward.

I feel like everything in my life is coming together so perfectly for the first time.

Just as we get onto the high way a state trooper flies past us. Taking that as a sign, I glance at Edward. Rolling his eyes he eases his foot off the accelerator until the RPM's meet the speed limit.

Suddenly something is not right.

Slight tension in the air.

We had such an amazing weekend yet there's tension! What the fuck!

How does _he_ always do this?

I have a new life in a new place that's six hours away and yet _he_ still effects my life in a fucking bad way.

I can tell Edward wants to talk, he keeps glaring at me out of the corner of his eye and gripping the steering wheel so damn tight his knuckles are white.

_'Deep breathes in and out'_ I whisper to myself.

"So here's my story. The guy back there was Jacob Black. We dated for a while in high school. He was my first real boyfriend, well...if you consider 'him always cheating on me' being a real boyfriend. We broke up so many time I lost count. You have to understand he was the one person in my life who made me feel loved and appreciated. Even though he continuously broke my heart. I stayed with him, because I thought I could change him. Now I know I can't change him. Nor do I want to … it gets better. A few weeks after I moved here he, continued to work me over, ending in a chunk of my heart winding up smashed it into the ground. So I ended it, for good. He _was_ my everything for a while, but that chapter of my life is over, and has been. In fact if I see Jacob Black again it will be too soon."

I feel slightly relieved and the tension in the air isn't as heavy as it was.

I sigh.

But...

I can see the muscles in Edward's jaw line flexing as he grinds his teeth with aggravation. Is Edward mad? I should have told him right from the start. When did I have a chance? He can't be jealous. I'm with him, now … and for always.

I'm in my own world trying to ponder what Edward might be thinking. When it begins. Edwards turn at 20 questions.

"How long?" he asks with a baritone voice.

I drop my head not wanting to look into his eyes for fear of disappointment, "Nearly four years" as a glance shyly up to see his reaction.

He rotates his fingers on the wheel gripping so tightly that his whole hand is near vampire pale white.

He accelerates, roaring the engine to life as it jolts me back into my seat a bit.

Maybe I should shut up.

"Is that all?" he sternly asks.

I start to speak, when his whole body changes and his face animates, and he starts yelling, well sort of yelling.

Shaking his head..."No! Hell No! I don't fucking want to know anymore. I don't give a fuck about you and him, _or_ what happen between you two. No matter how long ago it was. As long as pencil dick gets the picture that you're with me, and he knows that he is never to touch you again!" he proclaims, lowering his voice at the end.

So … Edward is jealous.

Knowing that makes my insides do their happy dance.

Aww...how cute.

He grabs my hand and sweetly gives me a peck on my right finger and intertwines our hands together. I am reassured that he is mine and I am his. Jealousy is such a funny emotion on Edward. He can't look any cuter than he does right now.

I glance out the window and notice up ahead the state trooper has someone pulled over. As Edward slows down I see who it is.

"Speak of the fucking devil!" Edward exclaims as I about pee my pants laughing.

"Serves his ass right!" I exclaim. I knew it, to soon.

Pulled over on the side of Mountain Highway is Jake and Angela. Leaning on the hood of his precious red mustang the trooper pats him down. I can see Angela in the car ranting away on her cell.

As we pass by Edward unlocks our hands and throws his up waving just as Jake looks at us in the passing traffic.

He always did have a heavy foot when he got pissed. Oh well!

**EPOV**

Pumping gas I can't help but watch Bella walk into the station. Shaking that fine ass of hers. Bella was fucking incredible this weekend. For a city girl she knew how to have a good time out doors. No one can compare to her. She's sweet and innocent yet fucking sexy as hell, and seductive. She can do the most amazing things … fuck! And her mouth ... how she bites her bottom lip. Tasting Bella is like eating cotton candy.

'Damn, I wonder if this shit hole has any Sugar Daddy's' I say to myself.

I replace the gas cap and stroll towards the station doors.

I adjust my woody from thinking about Bella.

The things she does to me, not just the sexy stuff either, she makes me want to be a better fucking man.

'Not even 48 hours and she's hold'n my nut sack. Shit I need to grow a bigger pair. One fucking weekend and I'm already mother fucking pussy whipped. You love it and you know it fucker.' I tell myself.

I glance around for Bella when I see some fuck face with his arms around me Baby Bella.

My mind goes blank.

Rage sets in first, then fury, then confusion and finally more rage.

BELLA'S MINE!

I swiftly walk over to the fucker balling my fists ready to lay his ass out.

When I'm standing nearly a foot away I yell, "HEY FUCK FACE!"

He knows his name, the fucker actually turns around, and I clock him with all my strength, right in the nose. Blood streaming out he steps back on to Bella, forcing her to fall back and down against the cooler.

The fucker made her fall. That son of a bitch...

He crouches down and presses his hands to his nose. "Dude you broke my fucking nose!" he spits out.

"FUCK YOU!" I exclaim as I grab his head and thrust my knee right into his face, making him fly back and crash in to another cooler shattering the glass on his way down.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY GIRL AGAIN!" I scold him.

I notice some chick enter the station and immediately run to fuck face's aide.

He's got a chick what's he doing with my Bella I wonder.

"Bella", I call to her, " Are you OK baby?", brushing a few strands of hair off her face.

I hold me hand out for support as she tries to stand and regain her balance, when I see a slight crack on the glass where she must have knocked her head on it. I pull her into me closely cupping her head gently. Confused and pissed the fuck off, I prioritize this whole bullshit, make sure Bella is ok is first.

She seems worried. But why?

Does she know h...?

Just then she cries out for him, saying his name aloud.

_Jake? _

Who the _fuck_ is Jake?

_Why_ is she searching the station for him?

Why was he touching _my_ girl?

Confused and in utter disbelief I begin to shout "Who the fuck is Jake". She promises to tell me later.

Noticing the owner coming towards us, Bella steps behind me and begins to walk down the next isle over.

Shit this mess is gonna cost me a fucking arm and a leg to clean up.

The owner approaches, and greets me. His name is Jim Bob, I can see from his overalls. We discuss how much he thinks the damages are worth, but no matter how small town or country he is, he's no dumb ass. He knows full well this is his opportunity to get a good some of money outta my ass. He begins by insinuating how he should be calling the cops. He continues to rant on about this, that, and the other, while I glance around to find Bella.

She stands glaring out the window at something that has caught her eye.

I hear, Jim Bob, ask me how much I think the damages are worth, and I see Bella glance over at us. _What is she doing?_ I pull a wad of cash out of my pocket, about 3g's worth, and hand it to the owner.

"That outta fix this place up," I exclaim while he fingers his new fortune, with wide eyes.

"Thanks again!" I say, trying to be polite, as I turn around to find where Bella has disappeared to.

"Yeah …sure pal …no problem!" the owner says stumbles out, still counting his money.

I make my way around him, lightly pushing soda can's to the side with my feet. I scout towards the door when I see Bella walking back to the car.

Checking behind me, Jim Bob is still counting. "Hey man we all square here, gas and all." He nods.

My eyes spot a box of Sugar Daddy's on the shelf, so with a big grin on my face, I grab 'em and strut out the door. Bella always makes me smile.

It's short lived when I notice fuck face is still hear. The jealous fucker I am, I want to get some enjoyment at his expense. So, I grab Bella by the waist and stroll towards the Porsche.

It's duly noted that he's watching us, and I take every advantage. I brush Bella's hair away from her neck and kiss her. Nearly at the car I remember watching her wiggle that ass into the store. So I open her door and smack her sweet ass, showing him that she is now mine. Bella jumps with excitement adding more fuel to the fire. I glance over and give a him devilish grin to let him know who's team won this game.

Team Edward of course!

Strolling around the car to get in I hear him rev his little engine and peel off.

I climb in the car, nothing like hitting a man where it hurts the most! His ego is burnt to a fucking crisp, I chuckle quietly.

I rev my much larger and better engine to life because I know how to use what I've got. Glancing over at Bella in my car reminds me that I've got a hell of a lot more than he does, and with that we're off.

Entering on to the highway I see a trooper fly past, which in my mind means, I can drive fast as fuck b/c he's in front of me. Nope … not with Bella in the car. She glares at me giving me a 'You'd better slow your roll look' and like a teenager I roll my eyes at her poutly removing my lead foot off the gas pedal.

The slow pace is agitating and it brings me back to the agitation at the gas station. Then I start to wonder if she will even tell me who this 'Jake-fucker' is and what part he played in her life. Remembering his arms around her I am consumed with rage once again gripping the steering wheel tighter and tighter.

Luckily I don't have to wait long, my baby rescues me. I hear Bella take a deep breathe, on the exhale she begins the summary of her life with him.

The fuck face treated her like a damn doormat! I can't imagine Bella being so submissive to anyone. She's definitely not the shy type. I wonder if that's why she's so open and loud mouthed now.

Because of him.

The thought of him cheating on her over and over again...brings my blood to a boil.

How could anyone treat her that way?

As my rage eats at me I clinch my teeth with aggravation, I feel the need to know more.

Regrettable I question her.

Mother fucker...walked all over her for four fucking years!

I could kill him, instead I stomp on the accelerator to ease my rage.

I need to know more...

'No! Hell No!' I say shaking the very image of her and him out of my head.

I don't want to know any-fucking-more. I don't give a fuck about him. I only care about Bella and _**our**_ future. Fuck the past as long, as that pencil dick doesn't ever touch her again. I'm cool!

Bella will be mine, and one day... it'll be forever, I will see to that. No one will ever be able to hurt her like that again. I need to step my game up and be the man she deserves.

Feeling that change she has started in me, I grab her hand and leave a gentle kiss on her ring finger as an unspoken promise that one day, she will be forever mine.

When I glance up fate has reared its fucking ugly head and pointed it right at _him_!

"Speak of the fucking devil" I say as Bella bursts out into laughter.

Looks like somebody forgot their radar detector at home. Fucking loser.

Bella makes a wise crack that just sends the whole scene over the edge.

"Serves his ass right!" She exclaims.

Damn right he deserves it!

Just as he looks up, I release Bella's hand and wave a 'good bye' and a 'fuck you' to _Jake_. My insides grinning from ear to ear. I never want to hear that name again.

**BPOV & EPOV**

"Life's a bitch...Book'em Dano!" we both say in sync.

We chuckle together like an old married couple who have an inside joke.

* * *

Oh magical fairy beta Macfaerie...you have waved your magic wand over my words and made them sparkle! luv u...Bip-ity, Bop-ity, BOO 2 u as well!

Thanks to everyone else who is keeping tabs on my ff, you are very inspiring and deeply appreciated! :)

**Please take just a second and Click the Review button and Share your thoughts, good, bad or just darn right ugly! I love them all...**


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to SpiceyUnknown. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you.

I AM GONNA SAY THIS LOUD AND CLEAR ~ RATED MA ~ ADULT CONTENT, SEXUAL SCENES, INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE.

* * *

Chapter 9 ~ Unintended Disappearance

The non-permanent appearance of happiness and distress,

and their disappearance in due course,

are like the appearance and disappearance of summer and winter seasons.

~ Bhaqavad Gita ~

EPOV

The next few hours of our car ride home are peaceful. With no more sightings or altercations. Along the way we enjoy each other in silence. Bella twirling my hair in her finger's every once in a while and I rub small circle's with my hand on her inner thigh. Driving with a growing woody is more difficult than you might expect, but I can deal until we get back to Bella's place. Then I can rub her everywhere I can't right now.

***Hours Later***

We pull into the parking lot of Bella's apartment and man am I glad to be back. Alice's car is not comfortable for such a long ass ride. _Note to self - drive my SUV next time_. I shut the engine off, jump out and round the car to open Bella's door. she climbs out and thanks me graciously. I move to the back of the Porsche, open the trunk and take out her bags. After shutting the trunk I lock my hand in hers and escort her to the door. Opening the door Bella walks through and I stand and wait as she collects her mail, we then walk to her apartment together.

I wait for her to unlock the door, then she turns to me with a naughty smirk on her face.

Hell yeah! This is what I've been waiting for since we left the cabin. She grabs her bags and throws them on the floor by the door. Turning to me, she hooks her fingers into my belt buckle and proceeds to pull me seductively into her apartment. Kicking the door shut behind me, Bella leads me into her living room. She stops and we are standing in front of her couch.

Fuck me!

Bella is so bewitching when she takes control like this.

Bella never taking her eyes off mine starts to undo my belt and pants, and I feel my purple headed yogurt slinger springing to life.

God Damn!

I could bust a nut right now, if I didn't know how juicy and warm Bella's tight little pussy was!

She pauses.

Moving within inches of my nose she grabs my hand and guides it to her pussy. "This tight hole?"

She spins around and submissively bends over rubbing her phat ass on my rock hard erection and then asks, "Or this tight hole?" spanking that perfect ass.

Mother fucker...

I get to pick?

Hot Damn!

Fuck Yeah! Can she get anymore perfect?

"Mine!" I playfully growl at her.

She looks back at me provokingly and I see the need and want in her eyes.

Rubbing my hands over her plump ass, I spank her one time and she sticks her finger in her mouth and bites down letting out a moan.

Oh shit yeah...I'm a greedy mother fucker I want both.

"I want my cake and I'm gonna eat the fuck outta you too!" I proclaim sliding my left hand down her pants to feel her sweet juice's on her silky cream colored pussy.

"Oh uhhhhhhh..." she moans out.

I almost spew from how soaked she is already.

"Edward I'm yours, take me any damn way you want me!" she says turning around to stand facing me again.

I want to fuck her until she's all tuckered out, then make love to her until the fucking sun comes up. I glide my hands up her sides. She has the most amazing curves. A perfect hour glass shape. My hand arrives at the base of her neck and I run my thumb up to her chin and roughly push her head back.

Lowering my face to her neck base, I drag my damp tongue over her tasty flesh until I reach her fruitful lips. Stopping to glare at what I've done to her with such little effort...I am consumed by the hunger in her eyes. Her cheeks flush to a pale pink. I see Bella nibbling on her bottom lip and it sends me over the edge.

Taking her head forcefully, I plant my mouth on her's licking her bottom lip with my tongue, her lips part and our tongue's dive intensely searching for one another. I moan into her mouth and she pushes her pelvis into my hardness making it grow even larger.

Suddenly she pulls away. My eyes never leaver her, she pops down pulling my pants and underwear down with her. She puts her knees between my legs and slips my rock hard cock over her moist lips into her mouth.

"Oh shit yeah!" I growl out closing my eyes in pure bliss.

She circles my cock with her tongue as she alternates between sucking my head and deep throating it.

Needing more I grab her by her arms and stand her up.

She looks frustrated.

I slid my shirt off and start undressing Bella, with my eyes locked on hers.

Once undressed I began to lightly stroke her skin and kiss her all over. Bella moves her body to meet each of my touches. Her back arched and her firm breasts standing out inviting me to touch and taste them.

Starting with one plump, pink nipple I lick and suckle it, moving to devour as much tit as my mouth will hold and filling my hands with the rest. Once I feel it's had enough I move to the other one and finish in the same way. My insatiable appetite for her growing with every lick and suck and touch. I kiss my way down her body, paying close attention to lick every inch of flesh I can all the way to Bella's pussy.

"Fuck baby, you smell like heaven."

And with that said, I dive in. Bella moans and wails as I lick her clit in a circular motion. My finger itching to feel what my dick has claimed for its own, I take two fingers and tease Bella's dripping hot spring.

She stops breathing for a second as I do this, just when she catches her breath I thrust my fingers deep inside of her. Eliciting sounds from her I have never heard before and will make sure to hear again.

Her body stiffens as her pelvis arch's up pressing her pussy more into my face. Feeling the warmth inside her sends my cock into over drive.

I need to be inside of her. I need to feel her warmth around me sucking me in.

I sit on the sofa and Bella crawls onto my lap. She straddles my legs placing her knees on either side of my hips. My hard cock responds as Bella's rubs her body against mine. With a few short strokes I am at full length and my cock is rested between the tender cheeks of Bella's ass.

The anticipation is making my heart pound. I want to see my beast engulfed in Bella.

I can no longer contain my lust for her. The site of beautiful Bella on top of me arouses me to no end. It feels so fucking natural. It seems to be what we both need. In my lust crazed state, I kiss Bella as she rubs my cock deeper between her ass cheeks. As erotic as this feels, I know we aren't for that, so I put away those thoughts for later.

Bella and are so well connected, she knows it too, and so she slowly lifts herself up and positions the head of my cock at her wet opening. Never breaking our kiss, she lowers herself down onto my shaft. She is soaked with her sweet juice's.

I am in awe of her, and I realize at this moment that things will never be the same for Bella and I.

Slowly my huge tool disappears between her white thighs. Picking up the pace ,Bella begins a efficient rhythm up and down up and down. Her moans increase with her pace. Finally, she bottoms out, braking our kiss and shuddering from her orgasm.

"Ah fuck Edward!" Her juices flood over my cock and I feel the cushions underneath me become damp with her sex.

As Bella recovers, she begins to slide off my cock. Before she removes herself I grab her hips and I impale her again, pushing my cock back into her tight pussy. I pick up the pace in a deep fast thrusting rhythm.

"fuck me...Oh yeah...Fuck me harder Edward!" Bella yelps.

I watch as my thick tool stretches Bella's little hole so that her thin pink pussy lips tightly hug my giant cock. Her slender thighs accentuating its thickness with every thrust. Finally I empty my load into Bella and yet another orgasm floods the couch cushion.

She lifts herself off my lap and kneel's down between my legs. Sucking all my extra juice's that have mixed with hers, the sight is almost unbearable, and I grow to life again.

Bella stands up, turns around and bends over wiggling her sweet ass in from of my face.

She turns her head back and seductively says, "Fuck my ass with your big cock."

I almost blown another load with her plea.

"Come her baby let me see you." I ease her back to me.

She kneels between my knees grabbing my cock and working it between her other sweet pink lips, again. It feels so wet and warm; I quickly catch on to what she is doing.

I slip off the couch and kneel behind her, brushing my hands over her ass feeling how soft and warm she is. Inching my hand down between her cheeks, I work one finger into Bella's sweet ass, then two. She squirms and moans with each intrusion.

She is loosening up quickly. Once I am satisfied that Bella can take my cock, reach over to my pants and snatch a black foil packet out of my back pocket. Ripping it with my teeth, rolling it on my hard member. Almost Cumming in anticipation, I then put the head of my cock against her puckered hole. Slowly I tease her opening with the head of my cock, rubbing it back and forth. Her moaning and squirming is now muffled into the couch cushion as I press my cock slowly inside of her. I inch my way into her gently taking care not to rush too far, or too hard too fast.

My balls rest against Bella's pussy. My stick buried to the hilt. Slowly I begin to pump her ass. Feeling like her ass is sucking the cum right out of me, I see Bella reach down and start to rub on her clit.

"Oh … fuck Edward … give it to me harder."

I gladly ram my cock in and out of her stretching her plump ass to the max. I glide my hand around her and pinch her nipple pulling intensely on it.

After fifteen minutes or so her body is thrashed from the overwhelming stimulation. We are both effected by our out-of-control need for each other and we cum together. Bella is incredible, in every shape and form.

She glides off me to the side of the couch, resting her legs in my lap.

Bella has taken a pounding from me for several hours now she doesn't seem to be tired yet. It's obvious she like's a good ass fucking as much as a pussy fuck. Her moaning never stopped. Any time I slowed to let her rest, she swiveled her hips or bobbed her head to continue the motion.

I'm convinced we are truly natural at fucking each other, no one else has made me feel the way Bella does, and I have never wanted to do these things with anyone else, and will never want to again. Having Bella has ruined me for any other woman for as long as I live. We fit together like two peas in a pod. Bodies molded together as one.

Who would have thought Bella had all this pent up passion just waiting to explode.

In any event I'm glad she exploded it on me and not some other yahoo.

She is mine, now and forever. Nothing will part us.

I will be her lover and friend as long as she will have me.

I lay my head back and breathe, knowing full well I could spend the rest of my life with her.

After what seems like hours I glance up noticing the sun has gone down and the moon shines brightly through her living room windows.

"Baby what time is it?" I whisper to her.

"Oh umm...let me find out," she whimpers out wobbling to her feet.

She goes into her bedroom and comes out shyly looking at me as if she has been naughty.

"Ah...it's 1am," she explains

Damn we went at it all fucking long, literally!

I knew it was getting late but fuck.

Wondering if she wants me to stay the night or leave. I grab my clothes that are scattered around and begin to put them on.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow...or later today rather?" she ponders while slipping her shirt back on.

What is she wacko? Why wouldn't I see her again. She's my girl now.

Slipping my last shoes on, I protest "Every day from here on out I'm yours baby girl."

I lay my hand on her cheek and lay gentle kisses on her lips.

"Sweet dreams baby girl," I say as I exit her apartment.

Closing the door behind me I proclaim my love out loud, '_God I love that girl_!'

**BPOV**

As he closes the door I can't help but wonder if this is the right place for me. Starting a relationship with him while living here having Victoria as my apartment manager, I have to ask myself, 'Is such a good idea?'.

I lock the door, grab my bags and few remaining clothes off the floor and head into my bedroom.

"Damn it all," I exclaim realizing I have a stack of dirty clothes still calling the washer's name.

Noticing the wetness that is still lingering between my legs I head into the bathroom and start the shower.

Charlie always said the best place to think is in the bathroom, I remember, giggling to myself.

I discard my shirt and hop in the shower. The hot water beating down on me feels so refreshing.

I bathe, shampooing my hair and cleaning myself, shaving my legs and when the hot water starts to fade I know its time to get out.

Stepping out of the shower I grab a towel from off the shelf and wrap it around me, comb my hair and head into the bedroom to get my comfies on.

Feeling very relaxed and refreshed I decide I don't want the clingyness of clothes tonight as I sleep.

I throw my towel on the tower of dirty clothes and climb into bed.

With my mind now refreshed I can think about this situation more clearly.

Edward wants to see me every day. What if he runs into Victoria? Will there be another incident like in the mall? Will she start harassing me? And no sooner than thought enters my mind, I hear a slight knock at my door. Glancing at the clock, I see the time.

It's 2:15 in the morning!

Who the fuck would be knocking on my door at this time of night?

I slide out of bed and grab a shirt and shorts out or my dress, rush them on and head to my door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

Complete and utter silence.

Nothing...not even a peep.

I unlock the door and open it, finding a small envelope on the floor.

I bend down to pick it up, continuously, glancing up and down the hall to see who might have left it, when I notice what is written the front.

'_Read this Bitch_'

I open the envelope and inside I find a note.

_I don't know who the fuck you think you are,_ _but_ _if you think I am going to let_ _you have my man, you have another thing coming. I didn't say anything in the mall the other day because I didn't want to embarrass you but since you have been gone all weekend with my man, I thought I'd be fair and give you one warning. Stay the hell away from Edward Masen, he's mine. One of these days you stupid sluts will learn! In the end he always comes back to me. So back off bitch or I'll make your time living here a living hell. _

Peering down the hall again I notice no one. I take my, oh so, lovely fucking note and take my pissed off ass back into my apartment slamming the door shut and locking it.

Is Edward really worth all this drama? Who the fuck am I trying to kid, Of course he is! Well I guess there's only one thing to do.

I walk back into my bedroom leaving my clothes on this time and crawl back into bed. I open the top drawer of my night stand and my eyes fall a pawn that damn picture again. Flipping it over so the back is up I throw the note on top and set my alarm for 6am. Gotta get up early now.

I cut the light off and close my eyes and fall right to sleep.

Beep...Beep...BEEP...BEEP

"Oh my fucking god shut the fuck up you stupid clock: I yell pounding the top with my hand.

Rolling over I start to doze off again.

Ringgggggggg Ringggggggg Ringggggggg...

"Mother of god...who the fuck." I say as I fumble to get the phone.

"Hell...o" I groggily spurt out.

"BB, honey are you sleeping?" she scolds at me.

"No ma' I was just getting up. Why?" I explain.

"Did you wanna go to an art show with me today?" she asks.

Sitting up I rub the sleep out of my eyes and begin to explain my wonderful weekend away with Edward and how we had run in with Jake and Angela on our way home. She explained the reasons for his journey to Seattle. I ended up being right about him, he was coming to see me. I felt this would be the perfect opportunity to share my plans for today with my mom and she agreed to help.

"I'll go pick up a few things, and we'll get you settled BB," she proclaims.

"Okay ma', love you and I'll see you in a bit." I say as I hang up the phone.

I get out of bed and take a 15 minute shower, then run through my morning routine.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed by today's planned events, I head back into my bedroom and sit on the bed, opening the night stand drawer I pull out the note and the frame. Rereading my note from the famous Victoria over again, I glance at Jake.

I need to do this, Edward will never have to deal with this drama again.

I am making the right choice for all of us.

No if's, ands, or but's about it...I'm done.

Time to move on.

* * *

Mac my love...you make my world go round! Hold on... (elevator music)...OK...as I was saying thank you so much for 'everything' you do for me! Beta baby you rock!

I'm giving everyone fair warning the next few chapters are written but due to health and family circumstances they might be delayed a bit.

I had a hard time writing this chapter b/c I didnt want people to hate me with how I left it but the ending had to be done.

**Please take a moment and leave this Review Slut a review. I want to know if you think it's trash or a work of art. Love all my reviews :) Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to ****Robluscious****. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you.**

**Chapter 10 ~ Ready, Set, Go Find...**

EPOV

As I sit listening to Dr. Caius give his boring ass lecture on technological advancements in medicine . Blah blah blah blah.

Bored outta my mind I wonder how Bella is doing this morning. After last night I would expect her to be a little sore from our encounter. Strange thing is though I haven't seen her on campus yet today. I usually see her walking to her class or in one of the corridors. I do get to see her angelic face, (looking down at my watch) in about 45 minutes though. I'm such a douche-bag for thinking this but part of me feels lost without her here.

I text her just to say 'Hi' and I wait for a response.

Dr. Caius ends his lecture and begins roll call for our speeches on the theories of modern medicine.

"Masen!" he calls out.

Of course I had to be the first one called. Fucking figures! Well the faster I get this shit over with the fast I get to stare at Bella for an hour.

As I begin my speech, I notice Alice standing by the door at the top of the lecture hall. I hurry to get finished, and head back to my seat.

_**bzzzzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

"What the fu...!" I shout as everyone stops and stares at me.

Shit shit shit ...Think Edward.

_*Light Bulb* _

"Hey man speak up I can't hear you!" I yell to the guy down front giving his boring ass speech.

Once everyone's attention is back on boy wonder, I flip open my cell and read my text.

Alice 11:23:09AM

Where's Bella?

Eddie 11:24:01AM

In class, Y? Good god I'm her boyfriend not her fucking babysitter.

Alice 11:24:32AM

She never showed!

Went 2 apt + she's GONE!

_gurgle _

Eddie 11:24:36AM

WTF U MEAN

GONE?

_What the hell does she mean Bella's gone? Gone where? _

Alice 11:25:00AM

Apt is empty + Ive cld

her many times + got no answer.

I grab my shit and high tail my ass outta class. Flinging open the door as I hear Dr. Caius calling after me. right now I don't give a shit about his class. Bella needs me.

Going thru my contact list I find 'Baby Bella' and hit send. Immediately it rolls into her voicemail.

Her voicemail, she always answers.

_Weird! _

'It's Bella, I'm busy right now! Leave a message and I'll call you later.'

Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

"Baby its me! Alice has me freaking the hell out call or text us back. I Love you!" I say and hang up.

Starting to stroll down the corridor I round the corner and almost slam into Emmett and Rose.

"Did you tell him?" Rose asks looking at Alice.

"Uh huh!" Alice nods looking down at her phone.

"What did Vic say?" Alice says looking shifting her glare at both Rose and I.

My focus is on Rose, waiting for her response. I wait impatiently, and her expression turns nervousness.

"Well..." Rose studders out.

"Out with it already Rose! DAMN!" I screech.

"Victoria said that she saw Bella leave alone this morning." she explains taking in one quick breath.

I can tell I'm not gonna like this next part. I brace myself taking in a few deep breathes.

"Then some guy showed up looking kinda fishy and he was just hanging around the building."

I sigh with confusion.

What the hell does this have to do with my Bella?

"Victoria said, she left this morning for a while and when she came back Bella's apartment was cleared out." Rose explains.

I begin to pace back and forth trying to rationalize, Who this guy was, it he is any importance?

"Did something happen when you guys were gone,Ed?" Rose asks me.

I stop dead in my tracks.

Remembering what all went down his past weekend.

Sex, argument, tour, sex, canoeing, dinner, sex, hiking, sex in the hot tub, playing the piano for her, sex on the piano, hiking in the mountain, picnic, sex, we leave, douche-bag, sight seeing...and before I could finish my thought. The douche-bag entered my brain again.

Why would she just leave?

Maybe it had something to do with that douche-bag ex of hers.

No, way.

I don't believe that for one second...not after what she told me. He's history, or is he?

"I kinda punched out her ex, but she didn't seem upset about it. She even laughed when we saw the douche get pulled over. I don't know." I state, concern and dread filling me, I'm literally confused as fuck.

"Anyone know where her mom lives?" Alice questions.

We all shake our heads, none of us having any idea.

_*Light Bulb* _

I grab Alice and head off campus to the student parking lot.

"Ed man! Where in the hell are you going?" Emmett exclaims after us.

"Bella's place!" I roar back.

"She's gone. There's nothing left at her apartment." Rose pleads.

I stop and turn around around, looking Rose and Emmett directly in their eyes. Feeling over whelmed and down right pissed, I pull forth all the calm I can muster.

"I don't care! I have to see it for my damn self. She wouldn't do this to me! Not now, not after this weekend and especially not after last night. I love her, she is my universe. So, you can either help me or back the fuck off!"

Emmett and rose climb into their car as Alice and I climb into mine. Revving our engines to life, we speed off campus to Bella's.

As we pull up the her apartments, I see the 'FOR RENT' sign on a stake in the ground. This can't be real, I need to have Em hit me or some shit to wake my ass up. She couldn't do this to me. I love her and she said she loves me. Well, even if she didn't actually say it, I could see it in her eyes. She does.

We park and I rush out of the car leaving everyone in my dust. Thrusting open the front door, I haul ass down the hall, up the flight of stairs and round the corner to Bella's apartment.

As I arrive, the sickening sight before only creates more anger, and desperation in me to fine MY Bella. Right in front of Bella's door, I'm greeted with _her_ open arms.

Victoria stands like a statue awaiting with out stretched arms, like I'd come running to her.

Fuck no!

Wanting to knock the beotch aside, sometimes have to force myself to remember men aren't suppose to hit women. Restraining my urge, I slide past her through the door…

... everyone was right!

SHE"S GONE!

Nothing left of my Baby Bella. Even her fruity fragrance is gone from the place.

As I stroll around, vigorously shaking my head with utter dismay, I spot something in the spare bedroom hiding behind the half open closet door, it's a small chest.

I sprint to the closet forcefully opening the doors and instantly falling down on my knees with a groan.

I hear foot steps enter the room, but I don't look to see who it is. I am fixated on the chest, its her's. Leaning forward I grasp the handle and raise the lid up.

To my surprise, It has a few things inside. It's just a bunch of small photo albums, and some loose pictures. Just as I'm about to give up, I thank the gods above, one of them turns out to be her address book.

There has to be an address in here or a number for someone who can tell me where my Bella has gone to.

I skim through the book and find an entry that might help out.

Phil and Renee

916 N 47Th Street

Seattle, WA 98103

"Did you find something?" Alice asks, as I stand.

"Yeah, Bella's mom. I think?" I reply, and nod at her to grab the chest.

"Well what are we waiting for stud?" Rose announces as she enters the room.

"Just me and Alice." I protest, and Rose concedes quickly.

As Alice and I leave Bella's place, I get the feeling something is very wrong about this. Not understanding my feeling I try to shake it off.

Putting the pedal to the metal we arrive Bella's mom's house with in a short amount of time. It's a quaint little pale green house that has been nicely landscaped with flowers and boulder rocks, and the back yard is enclosed by a wooden fence. The whole scene has a very cozy and warm feel to it, but it's definitely not Bella.

I follow Alice up the front steps towards the porch. I knock firmly on the front door and pause listening for movement inside.

_Nothing _

I knock again a bit louder and harder.

_Still nothing _

Suddenly I hear … Ding... Dong... Ding... Dong.

"Thanks!" I acknowledge turning to look dumb fondedly at Alice. Why didn't I think of that.

Still waiting we begin to hear rustling noises coming from around the back of the house.

We both look at each other and pier around the corner of the house as we are startled by a voice, "Back here!" he exclaims.

We descend down the porch and walk around the house, to find a man in the back yard, lounging in a hammock with a beer in hand.

"What can I do you for?" he asks.

"We are looking for Isabella Swan, this is her boyfriend Edward and I'm Alice. Do you know where we might be able to find her?" Alice asks.

The man laughs lightly to himself.

"I haven't seen her. Last thing I knew her mother was helping her with something. I figured she be back by now but Renee's a firecracker so you know never what you'll get with her. Did you try her cell phone?"

What am I an idiot? Did I try to call her...what a moron.

Very annoyed by this obviously semi drunk loaf, "Would I be here talking to you if had reached her on her cell?" I claim, impatiently.

"I meant Renee's phone. Smart-ass!" he slurs out with conviction.

"We don't have it?" Alice speaks up trying to save the situation.

"360, 555, 5555." he calls out.

"Thanks!" I say with a lot more, sincerity.

"No problem kid." he says as we leave.

On our way to the car, I quickly dial the number and press send.

Ringggg...Ringgggggggggg...Ringgggggggggggg

Renee's voicemail picks up while we get in and I start the engine.

I'm tired of leaving messages! Why don't women know how to pick up the damn phone! Isn't that the point of a damn cell phone so that if you're out and about we can get a hold of them. Fuck!

It beeps and I hear, 'Hey its Renee. Um... what am I suppose to say...give it here mom.'

You have reached Renee.

She can't get to the phone right now.

Leave her a message after the beep. Thanks.

Oh my sweet helpful Bella. Her voice sends shivers down my spine exciting my lower area.

...

"Hi this is Edward, Bella's boyfriend, and I haven't heard from her since last night. I'm starting get worried, Could you call me or have her call me back. Please, my numbers is … 360, 555, 1212 … oh, and thanks." I say.

"Alice, I'm done playing phone tag. I'm going to file a missing person's report. Even yahoo back there didn't know where they were at!" I explain gracefully weaving in and out of traffic at top speed.

"I've got your back Edward." Alice claims sending a text to who I can only assume is Rose.

I floor it to the Seattle police department. Rounding the corner I see Rose violently pull into the parking lot. I follow in behind her and screech to a stop with a few officers glaring at us.

While getting out of the car an officer walks over to us. "You guys do realize where you are right? Next time how about you slow down someone could have been hurt, driving like that." he states.

I nod heading to through the front doors with Alice, Emmett, Rose and even Jasper trailing behind me.

Walking through the doors to a neat lobby with only closed doors, and a checkered glass area, I step up to the glass. The guy on the other side, smirks at me but appears to be helpful.

"What can I help you with today?" he questions, and read his name badge.

"Sam, I need to file a missing person's report!" I say rushing my words out.

"Has the person been missing for 24 hours?" he asks.

"Yes!" I reply. It's a lie but I don't have time for games.

He moves out of the both, then he opens one of the closed doors. He waves us through, and directs us to sit in a medium sized white room. There is a table and four chairs. He puts a single sheet of paper on the table, and instructs us to fill out the description with any and all information we have that might help find her.

Give an exact description of Bella, that's easy enough. I write her hair and eye color, her approximate weight and height. Explaining about the scar that is on her left upper arm of a pair of wings that burned into her from taking something out of the oven while cooking. Her full name, birth date, the day she went missing, her earrings she always wears, and the description of the last time anyone saw her, which turned my stomach.

The most important information that we have is that it was Victoria who had seen her last. Since I don't have any medical records, and we can't reach her mother, they will just have to go on the information I given them. I added her, old, apartment address, and gave them the the picture I had of her hidden away in my wallet.

Once I was done the officer handed me another single piece of paper.

It Read:

Seattle Police Department

(360) 312-5450

Case # 046A91245

Officer Sam Uley

Then he gave us the protocol, "You can also request the information be sent to the NCIC which is the National Crime Information Missing Persons File. The first 48 hours after a person goes missing is the most crusial."

That bit of information made, Alice and Rose sigh and whimper. I wanted to punch something. Sam could see this upset us. I would guess that was why he kept talking.

"You can also help out by making filers and posting them where Ms. Swan would be or any places she has gone, or hangs out at."

"Thank you, we will make a flyer as soon as we leave. Can I check back with you on the status of your search?" Little did he know I will be calling to check in with him every hour. "Please find her." I add to Sam looking at the picture of my Baby Bella in his hands.

"We will do everything we can to find her." he says as I turn to leave the station.

Alice grabs my hand when we are in the parking lot and I break, that's the point that I realize I really cant see my life with out her. She gives me a hug whispering "She will OK, You will have her back in your arms in no time." Knowing Alice, that's the most reassuring thing I've heard all day, I know everything will be OK. We just have to find her.

We went back to our house so Alice could get all the supplies she needed to make the flyer's. Then we took everything to UPS store just off campus. To my surprise Alice had brought a few pictures of Bella from the party we had. We made flyer's of Bella with every detail that I had given to the cops as well as the Seattle Police Department's phone number, Sam's contact information, and my cell number on them. We left a few at the store and drove to every place Alice said Bella would visit, from the book store to the bar down the street from campus, she would go to some nights to play darts. We handed out flyer's all around campus, to random strangers, and posted them on telephone polls and under people's windshield wipers.

It didn't talk long before I was receiving calls of Bella sightings which turned out to be dead ends. We headed to Applebee's to get something to eat, we rushed through our food to get back to our search. Just as we are leaving the restaurant I get a call from a woman who claims early this morning she saw a young lady similar to Bella in a house down the street from hers. I immediately get her name and address and call Officer Uley. Informing him of the new information. He states he would dispatch a car over to the house asap.

We all jump in our cars. I put in the address on my GPS we are off.

I hope this lead pans out, I swear to god. I can't live another moment without Bella. Today has been the day from hell.

As we pull up I see a police cruiser sitting out side the house with two heads in it.

As I pull to a stop and get out of my car I am met by Office Quil Atarea and Officer Embry Call.

"Sir you stay here and we will check it out." Officer Atarea states.

He walks up the front steps and knocks on the door.

Booom Boooom Booooom... (OK banged on the door)

Nothing… utter silence.

I can't do this, I am gonna jump out of my skin.

_I'm going to crack! _

_Just break down the door. _

_She might have been kidnapped and taken to_ …

I glance around

… _to an upper scale neighborhood in suburbia. _

I see them knock again.

BOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOOM BOOOOOOM

Quiet as a fucking mouse, these two are.

Oh my fucking god I'm going nuts just standing here.

"RING THE DAMN DOOR BELL!" I exclaim waving in them on.

Ding Dong...Ding Dong... "Ms. Swan?" Officer Embry questions out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to ****Robluscious****. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you.**

**Chapter 11 ~ Jelly Donuts and Christening**

A person once said,

A home is not where you lay your hat,

but where your heart lays.

~ Unknown ~

The last 24 hours have been the longest time I've spent away from Edward since we met. It almost feels like I have known him forever but it's been a much shorter time.

I didn't want to burden him with my moving so I left a note for Alice hanging out of the side of the mail box to give to him. Moving from my apartment into my new house was more tiresome then I'd had hoped.

While Renee helped me unpack, I noticed that I hadn't heard from Edward at all during the move. I know his classes keep him busy sometimes, but still not even a text.

After we finished all the moving and unpacking Renee left me to get settled in my new house.

It only took a few more hours for me to finally get everything in its place, I keep feeling like I'm forgetting something, but I can't think of what, and I am pooped.

I know Edward would call me soon enough, so I decide on taking a relaxing bath.

"I miss him so much." I sigh to myself as I gather some candles, oils and other bath assorted materials.

I set them down on the dresser, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Pushing my hair back from my face I get a good look at myself, with just a sapphire cotton towel wrapped around me I edge closer to the mirror and examine my reflection.

I always wonder what I would look like with a slight tan. My skin looks to pale, I need some sun. I pick at my locks of redish brown wavy hair trailing the sides of my face. Looking at my eyes I recall how _his _beautiful green eyes capitvate me with one glance.

Thinking about how long Edward's hands have been absent from this body, how long it's been since has touched me. I slowly unwrap the towel and drop it to the floor. I feel very odd just staring at myself, naked. With only a slight curve at my waist line I resemble more of a stick figure than anything else. I don't really like what I see, but I try to see myself as Edward sees me, because I know he loves everything about me body, mind, and soul.

Running my fingers along my shoulders I guide them down my body, and put my hands on my hips, turning slowly to get a look from the back and the front. Giggling to myself I shake my ass, bubbled yet firm.

_Oh yah!_

_**Baby got back!**_

I think of our first encounter and how electrifying his kiss was. I giggle, again, at the memory of how unaware I was, that he he wanted so much, even then. I gaze back into the mirror, my fingers roaming back up my body. Snuggling myself, I realize his craving for me is intense. I recall my fondest memory of the times I had with him so far ...

It was merely a few days ago, yet it feels like forever, our first weekend alone together. The clouds hung low in the sky that day but it was pleasantly cool for the most part. When the day turned to night the humidity grew in the mountains, I remember that it was starting to rain and we were rushing to get back to the cabin before getting soaked. The rain started to pound harder and then lightning filled the sky, and we saw it strike the ground. I shrieked at the sight. Knowing we were still a ways out from the cabin. Edward took me by the hand leading me to the nearest cove, more like a mountain cave, and we hid in the darkness waiting for it to clear. We were both freezing, but he put his jacket around me to keep _me_ warm. A loud crash of thunder roared from the sky. And I jumped into his arms, putting my head on his shoulder, to snuggle him. He slowly rubbed my back and I raised my head to his. We locked eyes, and he smiled at me. With another crash of thunder I jumped, and he pulled me in for a kiss. Lifting me off the ground, I wrapped my legs around him as he gripped me more tightly, squeezing me from behind, our kisses became more passionate. I held onto his broad shoulders, because he was my life boat, and I was scared to death. We parted slowly, but he held me firmly to him. The passion in his eyes was like nothing that I had ever seen before.

Dragging myself from a wonder day dream, I glance over at the clock and notice that it is 7:30 PM. Edward should have called by now. I'm not worried, he'll call.

As my mind drifts back to his passionate eyes, oh just thinking about him in any way always gets me so hot.

I look back into the mirror and slowly bring my hands to my tits. I stop for a minute and then close my eyes, seeing his face behind my lids, and imagining his hands the last time they were covering and rubbing on my tits. I grab at them roughly, twisting my nipples. They harden instantly. Opening my eyes to look at them I'm tempted by my own desire. I have never watched myself masturbate before. An urge takes me over and I am suddenly very interested in watching what my hands are doing to my nipples. It surprises me how erotic it is, and I continue.

Desperately needing to feel Edward's touch I close my eyes. Picturing the way his firm long hands trail over my body as he touches me.I fondle my tit in with one hand.

_Edward's lips kissing and nibbling down my stomach__._

I send my other hand sliding down to my cock garage. Teasing my clit, I imagine his perfect mouth on me sucking and licking ever inch. Oh the feeling of fullness he gives me being deep inside of me I slid two fingers into myself. Cirsling my fingers around inside my garage, my image of edward fades. I pull out my fingers feeling slightly dirty yet very aroused.

I will call Edward after my bath.

I refocus on the matter at hand, my bath, grabing my bath time goodies I head into the bathroom. Setting my stuff on the side of the tub, I lean down and turn on the hot water. Adding some bath crystals, and bubbles I swirl my hand in the filling tub. When the water reaches the brim I turn it off and slip in.

Arching my neck to one side, I strech my arms and legs out to relax and close my eyes.

An image of Edward and I in the hot tub immediately assaults me from within.

I don't know if it's the images of Edward in my mind and the warm water mixed with the cool air but instantly my nipple's are firm, again, and the erotic feeling comes back to me.

Recalling how Edward takes my body in his strong arms, and how his manhood fills me completely. I feel an electric surge go through me and I shiver, causing the water to splatter outside the tub.

With another shiver, I stand up turning my bath into a shower. Maybe this will help my little problem. I pull the tub plug and drain half the water. Then I reach for the shower head turning the warm water back on. I change the setting on the head to full stream, and begin washing away some of the bubbles from my bath. I prop my foot on the side of the tub stretching out my leg …

_Edward licking and kissing my thigh. _

I inch the shower head closer to my center. My eyes pop open practictly bulging out of my head … it seems no matter how hard I try my body is telling me I want more. Giving in I let the Edward in my head take over I follow his commands.

_'Open up wide for me baby__.__'_

I out stretch my legs as wide as they will go, leaning my right leg on the ledge of the tub.

_'Ah..baby right there__.__'_

I take a deep breath and close my eyes imagining Edward touching me. Licking every inch of my body. I take one tit in my hand, and hold the shower head so it beats down on my clit with the other.

The heavy pulsating of the water engulfs my pussy. Instantly I feel the toe curling pleasure about to burst out of me when I hear the door bell.

Ding...Dong...Ding...Dong...

_Silence _

I pause.

_Maybe whoever it is will go away. _

I take a breath, closing my eyes, and there it is again.

Ding...Dong...

I turn off the water this time.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Isabella Swan?" a male voice says.

_Who in the hell calls me Ms. Swan? _

I pull the plug and the water begins to drain out. I step out grabbing the towel to wrap it around me. I head into my room as I call out "I'm coming!" drying off as quickly as possible and throwing on the first thing I can find.

I wrap the towel around my wet hair and stroll downstairs to stand at the front door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Officer Quil Ataera of the Seattle PD." he states, "Are you Ms. Isabella Swan, Ma'am?"

I open the door part way … and I see him.

Edward is standing in front of the brier bushes at the end of the walk way. In the near distance behind him, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose all smile with delight. The spark of concern that was there a second ago sweeps away.

My eyes drift back to Edward and his steaming green eyes. I've missed them so much. He's moved to the top of the stairs waving the Officer aside. He kisses my lips, my eyes, my cheeks and chin, everything.

"I love you, Bella" he declares grabbing my face and passionately kissing me, even more.

Our wet tongues meeting as one, I wrap my arms around his neck and take in his sweet scent, forgetting everyone that is standing around us waiting. His warmth is so refreshing. I have loved him from the moment our eyes met in class.

My decision to move was the right one, this will be good for _us._

Loving the missed attention from him I squeeze him closer to me, but he slowly pulls away. Cupping my face in his lengthy hands, he gazes into my eyes and I see a hurt and scared little boy starring back at me.

_Didn't he get my letter?_ I question myself.

I see slight movement out of my perifal vision, I look and the officer is coming back towards us.

"Is she", pointing to me the officer questions, "the missing woman?"

Never breaking sight of me he replies, "Yes, Officer! Thank you very much. Please let Officer Uley know your services are no longer needed."

Edward quickly gives a head nod of accomplishment to everyone else. I can see Alice wink at me before climbing into Edwards SUV and driving off.

I grab Edward by the hand and walk back into the house. Locking us in I lead him to the stairs when he abruptly stops, jolting my body back to him.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" he states with glossed over eyes.

I'm stunned and surprised by his statement.

_Is he crying? _

Obviously, he didn't get my letter!

_What the hell Alice._

Instead of trying to explain, and draw out his concern over what is apparently a massive misunderstanding, I apologize. However I will be talking to Alice about it later.

"Edward I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt or scare you. We are together now and that's all that matters. … I love you!"

He scoops me up into his strong firm arms, deeply kissing me as he walks through the living room into the kitchen. He lightly sets me on the marble counter top.

I squeak from the coldness of the marble on my the back of my thighs.

Edward leans in giving me a peck on the forehead.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

"No not really.'" I reply as my stomach gurgles out.

Edward chuckles and begins searching from cupboard to cupboard, prying open the frig to find not a shred of eatable food only a few beers and a box of animal crackers. Glancing at with a raised eye brow, I shrug my shoulders and hop of the counter.

"I just moved in. There's a quaint coffee and donut shop around the block." I explain.

"Donuts!" he scolds.

I shrug, jumping off the counter and walking away to go change my clothes.

"Hey at least their jelly filled," I shoot back at him from over my shoulder winking devilishly.

_I'm such a tease. _

I'm startled as the chase begins. He jumps over the island counter top, running after me, like the cat chasing a mouse. I run up the stairs taking two at a time and turn around to see him a foot away. Never stopping I jog backwards towards my room when I stick my tongue at him. He bolts at me like a bat outta hell. Catching me he flings me over his shoulder like I'm a two year old, smacking my ass, as he high tails it into my room.

Playfully tossing me on the bed, he climbs on top of me, placing his knees on either side of my hips. Slowly he raises my shirt and begins licking and sucking on my tummy. Moving upward as he continues to raise my shirt, my stomach growls again and he stops. Placing his lips on mine, he softly kisses me. Climbing off he pulls me with him.

_Mumh,__ I was looking forward to playing. _

I pout like a child.

"Go get dressed you need to eat." he says as I turn to get my clothes he smacks my ass, again. I jump and squeal.

"Ah yeah!" he exclaims.

Giggle like a school girl loving his attention, I grab my jeans, jacket, and converse tennies out of my closet, and sit on the bed and change.

It has amazed me since I first layed eyes on Edward. No matter what he does or what I'm doing he never takes his eyes off of me. Like he's scared to miss something that I may do. Its unnerving at times because it feels as if I'm always being watched.

I do however adore the fact that he loves me enough to constantly want to watch over me.

Looking into his eyes, I notice they have changed color. They are a slightly bluer shade of green today, which I have never seen before.

"Huh." I mumble to myself quietly hoping he doesn't notice.

I lean down to put my converse on, capturing one more quick glance up at his bluish green eyes, and I see him with that devilishly crooked smile on his face.

I'm like an M & M melting in his hand.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say shaking my head. I feel silly asking why his eyes are a different color today.

Done tying my shoes I grab my jacket off the bed. While sliding it on I see that he's shaking his head.

"What?" I ask him.

He chuckles in his velvety sounding voice, and I teasling smack his arm.

"Oh nothing Baby," he says.

Son of a … gun, he does want to play, Huh.

_OK I can play. _

I lean in to his ear and whisper "Game on Masen!", grab his Johnson in my hand gently squeezing and nibble on his ear lobe.

I scurry out of the room and all I hear is a "Fuck me!" coming from my room as I descend the stairs.

I know exactly what he wants and even though I'm in dier need of him inside me, touching me, teasing him is more exciting at the moment.

So on the way out the door I, "oops... dropped my keys"

Knowing full well Edward being the gentleman he is will bend down to pick them up.

I move forward closer to him., so as he comes back up he will graze over my lower area's with his eyes.

Just as planned he begins to stand back up and holts at my lower half as I giggle with excitement.

He looks up at me, "Ah...Bella you're not playing fair!" standing straight up now.

I look at him and he has a huge smile on his face. He kisses my lips not once but twice licking my bottom lip for entrance. When suddenly I'm lost in his sweet musk aroma and berry taste. His velvet tongue on my lips leaves me in a daze and I part my lips welcoming his tongue to explore and assault my mouth. We explore each other as if this was the first time again.

I have missed him in the last 24 hours.

I lock my hands in his, soft as silk, brown hair. Edward begins to caress my tits with his firm hands.

"Oo, Edward" I groan out needing more.

"Baby you feel so fucking good" he moans, licking down my jaw line and onto my neck.

All of the sudden we are surprised by a 'gurgle grumble gurgle grumble' noise coming from my stomach.

"You-Need-To-Eat-Bella." he says sinking his perfect teeth into my neck.

Little does he know I do plan to eat...just not food.

I'm going to swallow him whole and eat him right up.

Feeling him slowly pull away I regain my sense of self and take a deep breath.

We make our way down the walk way and to my truck. Unlocking the door I could have sworn he said 'I will be the death of him' but I can't be sure.

I start the engine, and Edward throws his arm over my shoulder rest. We off on our way to the donut shop.

Taking all of about 5 minutes to get there, I pull in lot and park.

Entering the donut shop I know what I want a jelly filled strawberry donut and a cappachino.

We order our food and not even a minute later we sit down in a comfy booth and begin to eat.

Eating my donut a naughty yummy thought hits me.

Edward covered in strawberry jelly!

He's the sexiest man I've ever seen but some how he makes certain foods look so much more yummier, especially when you add them _onto_ him.

Instead of finishing up my donut and cappachino, I start to play with the last of my food.

Dipping my finger into the side of the donut and scoping out some jelly, I gracily offer for Edward to lick it off.

But he shakes his head 'no'.

Um...weird.

Raising my finger to my lips I gloss on a little coat of strawberry jelly before I suck my finger into my mouth.

Locking my eyes on his I suck my finger swirling my tongue around it to make sure all the jelly is off as I pull my finger out.

I want to giggle at the eye bugging expression on Edward's face, but I hold my poker face firm.

Sucking so hard on the tip of my finger my cheeks sink in and as I pull all the way out it makes a 'popping' sound.

Edward readjust himself in his booth with a grunt and groan.

I'm such a tease, Alice would be so proud right now.

Before putting the last piece of donut in the wrapper I stretch my arms up which makes my tits pop to attention and while bringing my arms down, I stop use my pinkie finger to wipe a little bit of jelly off the corner of my lips, all the while licking off the rest. Then my tongue darts out to scoop the rest off my finger.

Edward's eye move back and forth from my tits to my lips steady watching as I tease him.

"Um..." he starts to say but clears his throat..."Are you done with that?" pointing to the rest of my donut.

I giggle out, "I have only just begun!" as I slide out of the booth, donut and coffee in hand to trash them.

I want to pick up a few donuts to take home so I file back into what is now a line, when Edward grabs my hand and pulls me outside.

Leading me around the corner of the shop he pushes me up against the cold brick building and assaults me with his lips.

"Bella ..."

"I ..."

"can't ..."

"stand …"

is all he says before I could feel...

"OH MY GOD!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Robluscious. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you.**

****Fair Warning** I have had to cut some of my lemony goodness due to all the deleting of some more well known fan fic's. **

**Chapter 12 ~ Exhibition & Disco Balls**

We can be extraordinary together rather than ordinary apart.

~Unknown~

BPOV

Edward's fingers lock into my pants and he tears then down to my ankles. With a flip of his wrist, his zipper is down and he thrusts deep inside of me, sending an electric surge through all of my body.

A shiver comes over me as the cool night air whist across my naked lower half.

Thrusting in and out of me with an insatiable need, he adding biting hard on my neck, and my desire for him pushed me to scum almost immediately.

My attention tugging to the giggling, along with _'ohs'_ and _'ahs'_ I could hear coming from near us.

I open my eyes and look around to see a couple standing in the parking lot of this local donut shop, in utter awe of us.

"People are starring," I whisper into his ear. He becomes still inside of me.

Shit. Should I say something to them?

Is Edward gonna say something?

_Be bold and wild_, I think to myself.

Before I can say a word, Edward speaks. "Take a picture it'll last longer! Asshole!"

I burst out laughing, while the couple turns and leaves.

Even with the unwanted visitor's our fire and desire for one another out weighs being caught.

"All clear," I whisper, wanting him to continue.

He must feel the same way. He quickly thrusts into me, back and forth, this time much faster and deeper.

Hearing people periodically pass by us, Edward plunges faster into me. Knowing we are completely exposed makes the experience that much more erotic.

With a deep yearning, my need to release is close. I grab a handful of Edward's hair and bring his lips forcefully on to mine. Irresistibly I tangle my hands in his wonderful locks and dig my nails across his scalp.

His cock twitches inside of me and I know Edward is close too. I steadily and rhythmically move my hips in sync with his.

Unable to contain the intense passion we feel for each other, mingled with the excitement of our voyeuristic fucking, lips locked we moan together when our gratification releases into a mind blowing publicly displayed orgasm.

"Fuck Baby!" Edward exclaims loudly as he slowly pulls out of me.

I grab his jaw, and pull him into me and leave a sweet chaste kiss on his lips.

"I missed you, Bubba." I say.

"Bubba?" he questions zipping up his pants.

"Yep!" I state bending over pulling my pants up.

We both re-adjust ourselves and proceed to my truck to leave.

I turn the key and nothing happens.

"What the hell." I exasperate, climbing back out of the truck.

"Bella, we can walk back to your place it's not far," Edward states. Then he slides into the driver seat and pops my hood.

Figures...I thought my luck was beginning to change for the better since I met Edward. Well except for that little run in with Jake but that was sheer coincidence.

"Bella I can't fix your truck here. We'll have to get it towed to our shop." Edward states promptly and proceeds to call Emmett.

"Hey Bella's truck died," I hear him tell Emmett. "Local … donut shop 2 blocks down from her house." He adds.

Edward gets out of the truck and hands me the keys before closing the hood. I check to make sure the doors are locked.

"Damn man!" Edward balks back to whatever Emmett is saying.

While walking away from the truck he stops talking and is listening intently. Then he closes his phone and walks back for to me, resting his arm on the tail of my truck bed.

I wonder what all that was about. I hope he's not mad because my truck died. That's a silly reason to be upset.

"Em will be here in 15. Did you wanna go wait inside?" Edward asks while deeply exhaling.

"Nah, it's a beautiful night outside lets just sit on the tail gate." I say as I walk around to the gate and drop it down.

I hop on up and pat the spot next to me to have Edward join me, when I catch him smirking.

"What's so damn funny?" I ask.

"Do you realize how absolutely adorable you are?" He's showing me his sexy grin now.

_Adorable!_ I scowl in my head, and give him my evil eye.

I haven't been called that since I was seven and Charlie was teaching me how to catch a fly ball in the outfield. I would always move in front of the ball being the scared cat I was. Then I would close my eyes and try to catch the ball. Never worked so well, but it always gave Charlie a good laugh.

"Umm...Thanks." I say finally, shrugging my shoulders.

Edward scoots up onto the tailgate. Like a hawk soaring through the sky stalking its next pray, every movement Edward make's is fierce yet graceful and eloquent. He stalked his pray and now he has captured me.

We make small talk for what seems like an hour. When I hear the roaring of a loud engine and humming tail pipes increasing as the sound becomes closer.

From around the corner I see a bright orange truck that looks like someone shot it with steroids. All of a sudden, I see bleach blond locks of hair streaming from the top of the cab.

"Holy Hell!"

"ROSE!" I shout popping off the tailgate, jumping up and down like a two year old who just got her favorite doll for Christmas.

I love tricked out cars and trucks. It's one of my secret passions. Looking back I remember, Eric actually got me into it, when he got home from school he used to work on his car stereo system and he really loves racing. Since I'm a girl, _and_ his annoying little stepsister, he didn't want any part of me. Once he had graduated though, and I got my own car, I started racing. Not to blow smoke up my own ass (no pun intended) but I was, really, good.

The massive orange truck pulls to a screeching halt, literally 2 inches away from me. Rose jumps out and struts over to throw her tatted arms around me.

"Damn girl it's been too long," she says.

Rolling my eyes, "It's only been a couple of days, Sheesh!"

"Ya, ya. Ok. So sue me! Edward's not the only one who missed your punk ass!"

Just then, the most amazing thing I have ever seen rolls into my line of sight. It has a silver base, ultramarine, Mrz. blue barbed wire airbrushing, and an orange top, with matching lifts. "What I wouldn't give..."

"Here's your ride Bella." Edward interrupts my verbal thought, and points to the enormous Chevy truck pulling in.

This has to be a joke I stumble over my own thoughts. "Are you serious? … How did you? … Holy Shit!" I can't believe it.

I propel myself into his arms, "Edward Masen, I love you!" I pledge to him.

Attacking Edward with my whole body, I wrap my legs around him in a hurry placing my lips firmly on his, and plunging my tongue into his waiting mouth.

"Ha ha ha!" I hear Alice and Jasper snicker.

"Get it girl!" Rose exclaims.

"Damn Ed you gotta Vixen on your hands!" Emmett admits.

Edward pulls away from our embrace and looks excitedly into my eyes. "I had no idea you got off on big trucks."

"Are you kidding me, I love them!" I squeal back at him, while planting my feet back on the ground.

"Looks like I learned two new things about you today." he says smirking as he walks over to Emmett.

Outside of my fascination for big trucks, what other thing has he learned.

Just as I was about to ask, he answered my unspoken words. "Exhibitionist!"

I see Emmett's eyes whisk back and forth between Edward and me. I can feel the sudden explosion of magenta coloring on my cheeks as his words come back to me in my head '_Vixen_'.

Hearing Emmett, in my head, calling me a vixen and watching him pull up in his truck was really, hot. Before I can react, my mind is already thinking it and my checks are already blushing again. At first glance, Emmett is dynamic looking, a bit over bearing if you will. His personality on the other hand speaks loads as to why he and Edward are best friends. In shock over my own betraying thoughts I take a deep sigh and move over the where the girls are.

~~~~!*&*!~~~~

While the boys load my truck onto the trailer, that somehow I hadn't noticed attached to Emmett's truck, Rose, Alice, and I stand beside my new ride.

It dawns on me I need to ask Alice why she didn't give my note to Edward. I want to ask her now, but I didn't want to come off like a bitch. I needed to know why all the dramatics were caused when all I did was move to a new house.

"Hey Ali, What happened to the note I left?" I try to sound sincere

I could see instantly from Alice and Rose's dumb founded looks they had no clue, what the hell, I was talking about.

"I left a note in the mail box for you to give to Edward explaining everything."

Rose and Alice look at each other and I can see Rose mouth the word '_Vic'._

Who, the hell, is Vic? I wonder. Oh that damn minx hussy. I'm ecstatic that I moved away from her poisonous drama!

I will do whatever it takes to keep Edward, _mine_. If this floozy wants a fight, a fight is what she will get. Victoria will rue the day she met me!

"Who's up for a game of midnight disco bowling?" Alice questions everyone, while bouncing over to Jasper's side.

The rest of the guys walk over to us. I can't help but notice, Emmett as he flings his arm around Rose's shoulder, "We're game!"

They all look at us because Edward hasn't chimed in our answer yet, and I will go wherever he is going.

"Pretty please Bella?" Alice whines at me, and Emmett cuts her off.

"Ed you can't keep this gorgeous creature locked up from the world. I know you just got her back, but man have some fun tonight then you can knock boots, do the horizontal mambo, whatever you want to call it later." Emmett pleads with Edward.

Did Emmett just call me a gorgeous creature right in front of Rose? He's asking for it now! I glance over at Rose and throw her a wink.

The fierce enchantress comes out in me. "Whatever I call it is something you wish you knew about and to be quite honest I would love to spank your ass in bowling!" I tag back to Emmett, not caring if Edward really wants to go or not.

"You're on baby!" Emmett rounds on me, and the game has begun.

Everyone stars laughing but Edward. Out of the corner of my eye I catch him throw a death ray glance at Emmett. Emmett smiles it off climbing up into his truck. Jasper throws me the keys to mine, and him Alice and Edward climb into their seats as I round the front to get in the driver seat.

I adjust my seat and turn the ignition. The engine blares to life. I notice Edward looks disturbed. I quickly recount everything, and no one said anything too much out of line, so really he has no reason to be upset. Unless...I snicker to myself. Is he jealous? He couldn't possible think...No!

I'm not going there. _'There'_ being that place don't own up to how they are really feeling inside. I have seen what happens, and frankly, I don't know what ran through Charlie's head that he thought he could make Renee settle down. She was always a free spirit. She thinks on the spur of the moment, never very reliable. A definite right brain personality. At the age of nine, my mother divorced my father for our next-door neighbor's lawn boy, who was only at best 28 at the time. I could never understand how someone could be so selfish and uncaring towards the one's they love. From that day on, I vowed never to do that to someone who I cared about, no matter what.

Trying to lighten Edward's tense mood in the truck, I turn on the radio. Flipping through station's I run across an old school jam from back in the 90's. Pony by Ginuwine.

"B turn that shit up!" Alice insists while shaking her petite hips in the back seat.

"That's my jam right there." Jasper says as he begins to mouth the words to the song.

Hearing them sing and dance together in my back seat, my face lights up like the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center. I have to join in and sing too, plus it might lighten Edwards's mood.

I'm just a bachelor, I'm lookin' for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride without even fallin' off  
Gotta be compatible takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off, I promise that you won't wanna get off

I glance over at Edward and I can see the delight on his face returning.

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it 

Sittin' here flossin', peepin' your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance, the things I would do to you  
You and your body, every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine, juices flowin' down your thigh 

Imagining the things, I am going to do to Edward sends a shiver to my nether lands.

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it

If we're gonna get nasty baby  
First we'll show and tell  
Till I reach your pony tail  
(Oh)  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until we reach the stream  
You'll be on my jockey team  
(Ooh)

Taking a quick peek in the rear view mirror all I see is Alice straddling Jasper. I giggle aloud and Edward glances over his shoulder. He laughs looking into my eye's with passion and he locks his hand into mine resting it on his thigh. He must be over his fussiness from before.

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it 

While slipping my hand from his, I glide it over the seat and across his thigh, straight into his crotch. He twitches a couple of times before give me the _'not now'_ look, and taking my hand into his again.

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin'  
Come and jump on it 

"Later Baby" Edward says rubbing our hands across his groin one more time, showing me just how engorged he is. How I lived without his massive cock for so long is beyond me.

Ride it  
Ride it

"Yo, Kinka Perv's! We're here." I announce to Alice and Jasper as they are having a full make out session in the back seat, of _**my**_ new truck.

I grab my license and money out of my purse stuffing it in my back pocket. If I take my purse I'll end up forgetting it or just losing it somewhere along the night, so I stash it under my seat. I step out of the truck on the side rail and hop down as I close the door behind me.

I turn around to walk to Edward's side when I collide right into him.

"Oops, sorry." I don't know why I'm apologizing but it seems rude not to.

Edward envelopes me within his arms, his hands squeezing my ass firmly. "Ah Baby Bells, no reason to apologize. You can run into me... _anytime_!" He declares pressing his lower region into me.

_**Motherfucker**_...he's still swollen.

"I don't mind taking care of this," I say shyly grabbing his Johnson, "I'm willing and _always_ ready!" rubbing my twitchy palm up and down it.

"Do you have any idea of what you do to me?" he states all breathy, I can take him on the hood of this truck right now.

I grab his hand and force it down the front of my pants, guiding it to my heat. "I do and I feel the same!"

"Oh shit, he's got his hand down her pants already!" Emmett exclaims slapping his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Man you can be fuckin crude sometimes. Let's leave them alone and go get a lane." Jasper shakes his head at Emmett and turns towards the doors with Alice and Rose following.

Rose stops and calls to Emmett. "Monkey man, you coming?"

Edward slides his hand out of pants and readjusts himself.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." he calls back to Rose, walking over to us.

"Ed," he says bumping knuckles, "My bad about earlier man. You know I can get a little carried away."

"It's all good bro. Come on let's go disco bowl." Edward says as Emmett throws his muscle bound arm around Edward's neck, walking towards the bowling alley.

What. The. Fuck! ... Am I chopped liver? I throw up my arms exasperated.

At the same time that thought exits my head, Edward stops and turns around. Emmett darts off into the alley. Edward gives me a wink and nods his head for me to join him. I rush over to him and lock my hand in his as we walk up and into the alley together.

As we enter the bowling alley, I am bombarded with the smell of stale cigarette smoke, draft beer and a sickly aroma of feet. Walking to the shoe counter, I see on the right a large half-open room filled with people shooting pool, the bar and lounge area to the left and the lanes straight ahead. Too bad Alice didn't suggest playing pool, now there's a game I know, thanks to Renee.

I am suddenly drawn back to the shoe counter where a husky old balding man is leaning over the counter sucking on a toothpick.

_Gross..._

"What sizes?" He says with a baritone voice.

"10 for me and..." Edward stares at me. Of course, he doesn't know my shoes size. "Uh, 5 for me."

He set's both pairs of bowling shoe's on the counter and walks away into the bar.

"Well he was real freakin friendly," I giggle out as we search the lanes for our party.

Behind a, fairly, large group of bowlers I see a small hand with a pink glove waving back and forth.

"You have got to be fuckin kidding me!" I exclaim pointing in that direction.

"Ali loves to bowl, she's a freak about it." he pauses collecting his thoughts I assume "As a child our father would bring us to the bowling alley every Friday night and he would be in the bar or play pool with his buddies and he would leave us to bowl the night away. Some of the funniest times we had were in this alley, bowling til the owner closed the doors. Of course my mother would have to come get us because by that time my father was wasted beyond belief but..." Looking down, he fidgets with his shoes and looks back up with despair written on his face. "Yup, good times."

In the few short weeks, I have known Edward I have never once seen him fidget. I guess his father is a sore subject. Wondering why, will eat me alive, but I never want to see the look of despair on his perfect face again.

We reach Alice just as the alley announcer is coming on.

"Attention Bowlers, Disco Bowling will begin in 5 minutes"

I put my shoes on and Edward takes my hand so we can go pick out our balls for the night. Walking back, the lights dim to an almost faded black and the disco lights begin to shimmer through out the entire lanes.

When we reach our lanes, Alice is already walking up to the line in perfect stance on their lane. Ball sitting perfectly still on her fingers, she takes three steps towards the foul line, whipping her arm back she hurls the ball down the lane. Leaving her standing in what to me resembles a retarded ballerina stance, watching her hot pink ball smash right through the first pin. All the other pins cascading to follow suit, and they all fall down.

"STRIKE!" Alice shouts.

Everyone takes their turn, Emmett ends up with a spare, Jasper bowls a strike, and Edward picks up a strike. Poor Rose delivers a gutter ball.

Well at least I won't be the only one guttering their balls tonight. I laugh lightly to myself...guttering my balls.

"You're up B" Emmett states motioning towards the lane.

I don't know what I was thinking challenging Emmett to bowling. I haven't bowled in nearly nine years. Since after my parents divorced. Charlie joined a family oriented bowling league. I guess he thought it would be fun for father and daughter to go bowling but I knew Renee put him up to it due to my over whelming size at such a young age. Who was I kidding, I was a little 'chunk' back then.

_You can do this Bella._

_Stand a little to the left of the top pin._

_As you release the ball, rotate your palm up._

_Remember to follow thru._

Just as I was getting my stance, I felt Edward behind me. I turn and he isn't even touching me, weird.

"Tuck that sweet phat ass of mine in," he order's into my ear as he gently swats my ass. "Bowl! Then meet me by the restrooms." He whispers.

Trying to focus back on the pins, I take four steps towards the foul line flick my arm back and forth letting ball exit off my finger's bolting down the lane. Heading straight for the pins, I know damn well it'll be a Strike. I hold my stance for a mere second and turn to find the restrooms.

"I'll be back." I say fleeing towards the restrooms, when I hear the racket of my strike surprising everyone.

As I pass by the bar, I ask the lady hanging out the window for the restrooms. Pointing past the racks of balls, she motions that it's on the left across from lanes eleven and twelve.

I scurry past a large crowd of bowler's who reek of beer and sweat. As I approach the restrooms, I am taken back by the sight of a statuesque Edward leaning with arms folded across his chest against the wall starring with his, crystal, clear blue eyes filled with desire right at me.

I gasp and melt in my panties all at the same time.

He unfolds his arms and reaches his hand out for me. I take a few steps closer to him, I intertwine my hand with his, and he whisks me away through a wooden door, labeled Employee's Only.

In the pitch-black room, all I can sense is how close Edward is to me. He's lurking around me, like a tiger stalking its prey. My eyes begin to focus and I can make out his prudent figure now. Suddenly I am thrust up against the closed door, Edward's hand ravaging every inch of my body. His sweet moist lips trailing up and down my neck and across my collarbone. It sends my eyes rolling back into my head.

_**Knock Knock **_...

Page 11 of 11


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Robluscious. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you.**

**Chapter 13 ~**

Time is a brisk wind,

for each

hour it brings something new...

but who can understand and measure its sharp breath,

its mystery and it's design?

~ Paracelsus ~

**BPOV**

Ah...what sweet ecstasy.

_Ring Ring RING..._

Damn it! Please God don't answer that.

Feeling him pull away I whisper, "Leave it!"

With no response to my plea, Edward pulls away leaving his hand on my hip to fetch his phone.

Black as night in the room, the only a dim light comes from the glow of Edward's phone.

Edward glances at the phone then removes his hand from my hip to answer it.

_WTF!_

Hello! ~Were we _**not**_ just gettin _'it'_ on in here?

What...or Who could be so important that he would stop, what we were doing, to answer his phone?

"Hold on a minute," he says into the phone. He opens the door, disregarding me completely, and then closes it sharply behind him. Effectively leaving me in the dark, literally.

_**Oh hell no!**_

He didn't even say one word to me.

Fuming pound my fist against the wall, waiting for the actual steam to float out of my ears and my nostrils to spit fire. Crazy idea's start playing through my head. He better not be talking to Victoria again!

Maybe I'm not the only one he's seeing.

No he wouldn't do that to me?

Trying to talk myself down from the beginnings of a fight I think, _'maybe I should just wait.'_

I re-adjust my shirt and fluff my hair up, and then the door opens and shuts before I even have a change to see Edward's physique, silhouetted in the light.

I ram him into the back of the door and assault him with my lips, plunging my tongue deep into his mouth.

Something's not right.

'_He smells … off …' _I think to myself.

Suddenly my stomach curdles.

This isn't Edward!

Whoever this is, is not as built, their lips are to dry, they smells of stale musk, and even their energy is all wrong.

_**OMG!**_

"Edward!" I scream, and am instantly muzzled.

I step back from the door, and a bright light fills the room. After blinking my eyes a few times to adjust them. I now see my captor ... it's … James!

Completely in shock, I stand and stare into James black eyes. Eye's of the devil incarnate.

"Here I thought you were such a _good girl_...Isabella!" James scolds as he tugs at my shirt, revealing my unbuttoned pants.

_Good girl?_

My bitch switch flicks on...

"You don't know shit, so back the _**FUCK**_ off!" I revolt at him with venomous distaste in my mouth, while spitting at his feet.

I quickly reach for the doorknob, wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of here, and away from him. Unfortunately, James isn't having any of that and grabs my hand, and spinning us so that he is thrusting me against the wall.

"No!" I release a choking plea. "... please, James, don't do this!" I whimper out, squirming to get away, but unsuccessful in loosening his grip.

He locks my hands above my head with one arm. Leaning in to me he whispers, "Poor little Isabella …"

I can recognize the smell of alcohol on his breath, and immediately the vomit comes up half way.

He continues, obviously only after one thing. "What am I going to do with that dirty little mouth of yours. If you didn't know how to use it so well, I wouldn't even bother with you. I didn't bring any soap, but I do have something else to fill it wi..."

Before James could finish his threat, the door swings open and Emmett puts James in a chokehold.

"_**Emmett!" **_I gag out, falling to the floor, tears streaming down my face.

Joy, fear, gratitude, guilt, confusion all rush through me at the same time.

"Baby girl did he hurt you?" Emmett asks.

Not able to speak, I shake my head, no.

"If you ever come near Bella again, the police won't be able to identify your body, even with dental records! Now get the fuck outta here." Emmett spews while launching James in the direction of the door making him stumble into it and hit the floor.

Gasping for his breathe, James chokes out "Sooner or later Swan..."

Emmett moves towards him fists up, and James runs out of the room.

Shaken, and still glued to the floor, I can feel his approach. Emmett comes over to kneel down in front of me. He engulfs me within his massive arms.

"Damn Edward, for leaving you alone in here." While rubbing circles on my back, then he asks, "Why did he leave?"

"Phone call," I whimper out.

"Are you fucking kidding me? He left you for a damn phone call. Baby if you were _my girl_, no phone would stop me from being with you, EVER!" he states.

"Thanks." I say.

_Wait, 'If I was his girl'_, finally registers in my head. I move slightly away from his embrace and he gazes at me, as if he wants ...

Shaking violently in an attempt to knock the thought from my head, I try to stand up.

A wave of nausea and lightheadedness over takes me, and I try to grip onto something. Emmett catches me in mid-fall, leaving no room for a single breath between us, and our eyes meet.

A few seconds go by before we even realize what's happening ... or not going to happen, for that matter.

"You OK," Emmett questions in his sweetest baritone voice.

Physically I'm perfect, just a little shaky. Mentally, I feel like I'm eight years old again in the parking of my mom's old apartment building standing, starring at a man who is trying to lure me away with a bag of candy while jacking his dick in his hand, asking me to come play with him.

Not knowing what to say to Emmett, and needing to end this conversation quickly I quickly say the first thing I can think of.

"Please, don't tell Edward!"

"He needs to know." he says yet thinking to himself about something. "No ... you're right. We shouldn't tell him, or anyone for that matter. Edward would be pissed and likely do something extreme. Plus … Rose...well, we have enough problems as it is."

"So ... our little secret then?" I ask with a little excitement.

Emmett gazes at me longingly and says "Edward's my best friend and I..." is all he gets out before the thought of Rose, Alice, and Jasper climb back into my head, and I miss the rest of whatever he is saying.

"You better get back Emmett. The others will be wondering what happen to you." I say shifting out of his arms.

"You comin?" He waits a moment "I actually came up here for Alice, she was looking for you." His face is like stone the question sitting in the air between us.

"Sure let me just …" I motion with my hands, and tilting my head, down.

His eyes follow, but quickly return to my face, he looks though me rather than at me, and shakes his head, then walks out closing the door behind him.

It takes me all of 30 seconds to get myself composed enough to get out of the room. After a deep exhale, I open the door, and make my way down to where everyone else is, I see someone fluttering up and down like a fairy.

Alice welcomes me back. "Bella it's your turn."

I glimpse over just in time to see Emmett wrapping his arms around Rose and scooping her up for a kiss.

Knowing its right I place what just happened in the back of my mind, and take my turn.

Edward returns a short time later, explaining to Alice that he needs to talk later, _"NOW!"_

The rest of the night seems to drag on. Edward's attitude changed after his return. He doesn't seem to be into the whole 'disco bowling' fun anymore. I catch a few short glances from Emmett during the remaining time but the look on his face tells me he's simply concerned.

Everyone bowls a great game, but it was of course Alice and Jasper who won in the end.

On the way home, Edward and I don't speak two words to each other. He seems to be in deep thought about whatever his 'VIP' call from earlier. We arrive at my place, and Edward hands me the keys to my new truck. Leaving me with only a peck on the lips, Edward jumps into Jasper's truck and they speed off.

Tears form in my eyes as I unlock my door and step into my empty house. With only the bad memories of tonight keep me company, I cry the night away. Promising myself that it will never again. I will never let another man make me feel so alone in my time of need.

A few weeks passed by and the events of that night are never spoke of. I did ask, and he didn't tell. Once Edward got out of his funk, he was amazing to me, catering to everything to my every whim, whatever I wanted.

We spent every waking moment getting to know each other from walks around campus to starting my flower garden, let it be known I have a black thumb. Then to secluding ourselves at night to the confines of my house, we quickly learned some quirky likes and dislikes about each other. Like Edward and the toilet seat, easy enough to pick up, apparently not so easy to put back down. I found this out while using the bathroom at 3 am one morning, man was my ass wet that night.

Edward's little pet peeve about me, he couldn't stand that I always drank orange juice from the carton. I tried to tell him it just tastes better that way, and tried to remember a glass when he was around (which was always). Edward turned out not to be so OCD about straightening up messes as I had thought. He left everything laying around, and it drove me insane. Another thing I noticed that never failed, when I drove, his hand was permanently fixated on the 'holy shit' handle the entire time.

Spring break vacation starts tomorrow and as most college kids go off to Miami or Mexico (ah, the Bahamas), we are leaving to go camping. My father used to say that me, and camping _'not such a good idea'_ a good idea, since you can't plug a hair dryer into a tree, but I am going anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Robluscious. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you.**

Chapter 14 ~ Spacey Thunder cunts!

If life gives you limes, make margaritas.

Jimmy Buffet

It was an exceptionally windy night, not one we anticipated. The six of us were camping in a remote, wooded area when a Northern cold front came whirling in, leaving us unprepared for the thrashing rain, and whipping winds. Still, we were determined to make the best of our trip and it was our last time together before spring break was over.

We were sitting around the campfire, trying to keep warm. The clouds had moved in and it was a very dark night. Jasper thought it would be an excellent time to tell ghost stories, she he started with the tale of the 'babysitter'.

I can't remember who spotted it first, but looking to the north, we could clearly see someone, or _something _standing near the edge of the woods_. _This was no hallucination; we all saw it, beckoning us to come. It looked human enough but what was strange is that it wasn't completely opaque; it appeared to be a male apparition of sorts.

Jasper was the first one to get up, wanting to check it out. Needless to say, the rest of us were reluctant. Not only was the cold wind unpleasant, the thought of going near it was a frightening prospect. Being a completely, egotistical "man" Emmett was the first to volunteer to accompany Jasper on his _quest for answers_.

Having watched the "Book of Shadows, Blair Witch 2" on DVD with Alice before our trip, I was beginning to feel a bit jumpy. Since this was my first camping trip, I don't know why I let Alice talk me into watching _that_ movie before we left. Especially since, I'm so terrified of scary movies. Edward, who was once again in his own little world, chose not to go with the guys. So they took off on their own, leaving us shivering and apprehensive.

Now unable to see the shadow-like apparition, Emmett and Jas disappeared into the trees. They were in full view up until a certain point.

_What the hell are they doing trying to surprise that damn thing? _

Paying no mind to the boys who wanted to go ghost hunting, I slid over to Alice who nudged her head in Edward's direction. All I could do was shrug my shoulders. Edward hasn't really been his upbeat self since the other night…

_Let's not go back there_, I think to myself.

What happened next almost…and I do mean _almost,_ made me run straight back to Seattle.

Tree branches wrestling, we heard a deafening scream.

"OH FUCK!" I shouted gawking at Edward who was fiddling with a damn stick.

Emmett crawls out of the trees on his hands and knees, blood dripping from his face and neck, covered in sweat with a panic-stricken look on his face. He quickly glances over his shoulder as a man stalks him from behind.

Yelling for Edward to help him, he turns on his back and raises his arms to defend himself as this lunatic raises his ax (which btw I didn't notice until now due to sheer terror) to slice and dice Emmett.

I pitch myself up, knocking Alice over in the process. I see Rose slightly giggling as I run like the wind towards Emmett.

What! The! Fuck! … This is Rose's 'monkey man' and this psycho's about to turn him into a monkey shish kabob! I think to myself as Edward's words ring in my head.

"Jasper cut it out."

I glare down at Emmett he waves at me with a sneaky smirk.

Can this really be one big ass joke, and I'm the butt of it?

I take a gander over at Rose, and she's trying desperately not to bust a gut laughing.

Nah! No way… at the very least Alice would have warned me.

_Wouldn't she?_

I turn around to look at Alice, she obviously can't contain herself a moment longer, she bursts into hysteria.

_**No!**_

Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett are laughing like little hyenas' at the butt of their joke.

The butt being me!

Flustered and furious as a red-hot chili pepper, I storm off cursing every one of my friends and _**boyfriend**_ into the hereafter.

That shit wasn't fucking funny!

_God damn it!_

**All to mother fucking son of a bitch! **

_**Assclowns! **_

_Cock suckin fuckwads! _

**Piece of horses ass! **

**Pecker headed pile of cow dung! **

_**Thunder cunts!**_

Quoting Steve Martin in _Bringing Down the House_, "KISS MY NATURAL BLACK ASS!" I shout at them, in my best Ebonics accent.

"I told you guys not to play that joke on her, just because V loved it didn't mean Bella would." Edward says.

I could hear someone catching up to me but I didn't really want to deal with any of them right now, especially Edward! Shit all he did was just sit there and fiddle around like a damn bump on a log. If he knew, I wouldn't like it then why didn't he say something sooner?

Butt monkey!

Keeping to the path, I can see a faint silhouette of our trucks up ahead. Happy to soon be out of the dark spooky woods, I cling to my pullover while the wind whips around me. Luckily, the rain has subsided for now.

Approaching the clearing, I see Edward come from the right to cut me off.

As if he were silently calling to me, I look up at and immediately lock my eyes with him.

How could I possibly stay mad at him?

He was my Edward, my heart, my soul, my everything.

In a silent understanding I wrap my arms around his neck and he scoops me up, cradling me in his arms as a if I were a baby. He then walks us over to the bed of my truck.

Sliding his left arm out from under me just slightly, he lifts up on the tailgate handle and let it down. Delicately placing me on the tailgate, walking around towards the passenger side of the truck he opens the door. I could hear him rummaging thru some of the bags that I had left in the truck.

Apparently bringing all my makeup and a battery operated blow dryer on a camping trip was just…how did Emmett put it?

Oh right…_ridiculously absurd_.

The locking of the truck door as it closed startled me out of my lite daydream. Edward was coming back around the back of the truck when I noticed the emergency blanket in his hands. He unfolds it and flings it in the air, laying it flat on the truck liner.

With a firm but delicate grasp, he pulls me into him by my hips. Gently brushing a few strands of hair out of my face he wraps his hand around the back of my neck and looks deep into my eyes.

"I know I've been weird lately but I need you baby."

That was all he had to say. I quickly wrapped my legs around his pelvis and dove into his mouth, tongues savagely fighting with the other.


End file.
